


Summer In The City

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Folie A Deux [3]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Romance, but not as we know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is a month after the end of Folies. Jim and Ross have been living together for four weeks. Ross is finished with Streetcar and loking for a new job.
> 
> So this seems to be taking on a life of its own. :D Huge thanks to all who left kudos and comments on Folies and for encouraging me to continue with out sociopathic boys XD

Ross came out the casting office into the August sunshine with a brilliant smile spread across his face. He had reason to smile he reckoned. The audition had gone so smoothly that by the time he was shaking hands with the director and writer, Ross knew he had the part. Something in his gut told him that he’d blown them out the water.

He stopped to take his phone out his pocket, juggling it and taking a cigarette out of the pack in his top pocket while it rang on the other side. Eventually it connected.

‘Good news I take it.’ Jim’s voice was distracted as it always was when he was at work. Ross knew how hard he concentrated while he was restoring and would no doubt get a lecture on how he was not to disturb Jim at work, but this news was too good to pass up.

‘I think I got it.’ he said, clenching the cigarette between his teeth and digging out his lighter, blowing the smoke out in a cloud when it caught. ‘They fucking loved me.’

‘Good.’ Jim said and there was the sound of things clattering in the background. ‘I have time for lunch if you want to meet up.’ 

‘Brilliant.’ Ross said. ‘I’ll be there in about twenty.’

‘Ask them to send you up.’ Jim said and disconnected the call.

Ross grinned. It had been a month since he had moved across town and into Jim’s apartment. It had been a wonderful whirlwind of romance and the most unbelievable fucking he had ever had. He was so deliriously in love he was practically floating on air. 

He caught the uptown bus after crushing his cigarette underfoot and sticking his headphones on. The part was a good one. It was another Off Broadway production, but one step closer to where Ross wanted to be. It was an original production as well, the playwright a young woman well known for a popular and very topical television show that had debuted the previous year. It had been her that had taken the decision the moment that Ross had walked in the room, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. He’d switched on the charm and she’d been eating out of his hand before he’d even read the scene with her. Her overly friendly goodbye had made him very well aware of the fact that she was looking at him as her front runner.

The casting agent had given him the same assurances as he’d escorted Ross from the audition room. Ross didn’t like the man at all but had played along. The agent wasn’t one he’d worked with before, a man in his fifties with a bald spot and hair that was overly long and combed back in a greasy slick whose eyes had lingered on Ross’ crotch a little longer than was required to signify interest. Not too long ago Ross would have contemplated taking advantage of that interest to influence the casting decision, but he hadn’t needed to this time. His confidence in himself was at an all-time high and he’d sailed through the reading. And in three days he would have a new role in a play that could advance his career quite significantly. 

He’d been pleasantly surprised by how seriously Jim took his interest in acting. He’d encountered nothing but scorn his whole life for his interest in theatre, with the sole exception of Mathilde. She’d encouraged him, spoken to old friends to get him into prestigious classes and workshops that other wannabe actors would have given an arm to attend. Still, that hadn’t mitigated his insecurity when he’d told Jim. Jim, however, had been very interested in his work. He’d asked questions and paid attention to when Ross talked about it, and had spent a week running the lines for his audition with him. 

He got off the bus at the Met and headed down the side alley that led to the staff entrance. He got there and rang the bell to alert the security guard. The man saw him and gave him a wave then buzzed him in.

‘Hi Jerry.’ he said as he came in. ‘You good?’

‘Fine, Ross. Thanks.’ Jerry said. He came over to the desk with a guest pass and watched as Ross signed in. ‘Jim said to send you up.’ He handed Ross the guest pass and Ross clipped it to his shirt. He waved goodbye to Jerry and headed to the lift, going in and pressing the button for Jim’s floor. 

This had been another pleasant surprise. A month after they had started seeing each other Jim had taken Ross to a party at his boss’ house. It had turned out to be a rather magnificent affair and Ross had been mildly horrified by the fact that he was in his usual uniform of jeans and converse, made only marginally more formal by the addition of a snowy white t-shirt and a black v-neck jumper, his black leather bracelet around his left wrist. Jim had been similarly casual, and when they had arrived Ross had felt horribly underdressed until he’d noticed that nobody batted an eye at his boyfriend’s plaid shirt/blue jeans combo. 

In fact, Jim had swanned in like he owned the place, Ross’ hand firmly held in his, and his pure confidence had made Ross dizzy with want. He’d followed him meekly through the crowd until they got to their hostess, a truly beautiful woman with a mane of deep auburn hair that shone like polished mahogany. Her deep green eyes had given Ross a very through once over as they got to her. She had put down her crystal tumblr, with at least two inches of bourbon in it Ross noted, and come over, kissing Jim on the cheek.

‘So, this is your beautiful boy.’ she’d said by way of greeting. Jim had smiled, his dimples on full power. 

‘This is my beautiful boy.’ he’d confirmed and the possessive pride in his voice had made Ross’ stomach do happy somersaults. There had been a lot of sex after they had gotten home as a result of that evening. 

The lift stopped and the doors opened and Ross stepped out. He knew the mezzanine well now (including the storage cupboard right at the end which had been the scene of many clandestine lunch break blowjobs because it really was the only way Ross would keep quiet) and walked straight down, stopping to pay homage at Emma’ s door.

‘Hello Mrs Trelawney.’ he said, all cocky charm as he leaned in her open doorway. Emma looked at him with delight and got up. Ross met her half-way, kissing her in the continental manner. Emma spoke fluent French as well and they switched into it as they chatted. She asked him about the audition and he was telling her about it when the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted them. Jim was standing at her door, hands in pockets and his messenger bag across his chest. 

‘Emma, will you please stop distracting my boyfriend?’ he said, blue eyes fixed on Ross in that laser beam stare of his. ‘I’m taking him to lunch.’ 

‘Lucky you.’ Emma sad to Ross, giving him a wink. ‘And what fine dining establishment are you boys visiting today?’ She looked at Jim who looked at Ross. Ross considered.

‘Pizza.’ he said. Jim sighed.

‘Do you see what I have to work with?’ he said to Emma, walking over to Ross and taking his hand. ‘Come along my little philistine, let’s go get your pizza.’ Emma laughed. 

‘Oh, please.’ she said, smiling at them. ‘That gorgeous derriere of his more than makes up for his lack of culinary discernment.’ She waved them off and sat back down behind her desk. ‘Now bugger off and let me get some work done.’

They ate their pizza slices in the park and then Ross put his head in Jim’s lap, chattering on about his audition while Jim smiled at him and stroked his fingers through Ross’ hair. It was a perfect summer day, the sun hot but not oppressive. He leaned back on one hand and breathed in deeply. 

‘So what do you think?’ Ross asked and Jim realised he had no idea what he’d been talking about, and said as much. Ross laughed and looked up at him, sunglasses on slightly skew from the way he was lying. ‘I asked you if you think I’ll be good in this.’

‘I have no doubt you will.’ Jim replied. ‘But maybe you should wait until they tell you you’ve definitely got it before getting all excited.’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross said cheerfully, moving back into position and taking the hand from his hair and threading his fingers through Jim’s. ‘I know I’ve got it. It’s just the formalities now.’ Jim huffed a quiet laugh.

‘Cocky bastard.’ he said and Ross smiled at him.

‘Only when I know I’ve got what I want.’ he replied. 

‘And do you have what you want?’ Jim raised their hands to his mouth, kissing the fingers that were in between his own. 

‘More than I ever dreamed of.’ Ross said and there was a serious note in his voice. ‘You have no idea how happy I am right now. I have you and if I get that job that could really be a good thing for me.’ He sat up and move so he was leaning into Jim’s space, tilting his head so they didn’t bump into each other. His mouth was warm from the sun and he tasted like oregano. Jim kissed him back, hand tangling in Ross’ thick dark hair to hold him in place. They separated and Ross licked once at Jim’s mouth.

‘So.’ he said. ‘I have improv class tonight. Want me to pick anything up on my way home?’

‘No.’ Jim said. ‘I’ll go to the shop on my way home.’ He pushed Ross’ curls out of his face. ‘What do you want?’

‘Surprise me.’ Ross replied. Then he got up, dusting grass of his jeans before offering his hand to haul Jim to his feet. 

They took a slow walk back to the museum, bumping shoulders occasionally and then stopping to kiss on the back stairs of the building before Jim went back inside. As he wandered through the midday crowds, he thought about what to get for dinner and also about how his situation reflected what Ross had said. Secretly, Jim was a little scared by how happy he was. It had been almost three months since he’d last killed and the urge still hadn’t kicked in, even though he had been on a regular cycle before Ross. Granted he had killed twice in two weeks, but the second one hadn’t really been his. 

He got back to the workshop. Devon and Melanie were sitting at their stations and they looked up as he came in.

‘You have a nice lunch?’ Devon asked. 

‘I wish I had a hot boyfriend to come and meet me.’ Melanie said, sighing in an overly dramatic manner. ‘Especially one that would go down on me in the store room.’ 

‘Shut up.’ Jim retorted, blushing furiously. The two of them had been teasing him non-stop since they had cottoned on that he was seeing someone, and his extremely smitten state was now their daily entertainment. He hung up his bag, tied on his apron and sat down to work.


	2. Knockbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens that causes an upset.

If anyone had asked Jim what the most important qualities in life were, he would have answered without hesitation: order, discipline and routine. Anything else would lead down the path of madness as far as he was concerned. So his decision to effectively shack up with what had turned out to be the human personification of chaos was really beyond him and also spoke volumes as to his apparent and all consuming weakness for one Ross Vennor Poldark.

His life had once been quiet and mundane, comfortable to the point of idleness. Jim was a demon when it came to work and exercise and the very soul of indolence when it came to his down time. His normal Sunday night routine had always been as followed – a late lie-in followed by an very long and lazy breakfast while he watched TV, then a walk up to Central Park with the boys and an extended lope around the footpaths before heading back via Grand Central Station Food Market. Then the rest of the day was spent making and eating the food he’d bought and ended up with him in bed reading until ten when he switched the light out and went to sleep. 

Of course that had been his life BBP. Before Bloody Poldark.

The first time Ross had dragged him out on the town on a Sunday night to meet Cilla and have a good time, Jim had gone along with it. He’d ended up in the none-too-clean stall of a club somewhere uptown, drunk, high and with his jeans down around his ankles while he fucked Ross up against the cubicle door. 

He had sworn never again. 

Ross had been highly amused by the turn the evening’s events had taken and now nagged Jim to the point where he was starting to seriously think about duct taping his mouth closed. He pleaded and whined and cajoled, but Jim stood firm. He hadn’t behaved like a drunken adolescent even when he had been an adolescent. 

Instead he’d packed Ross and Cilla off the night before in a cab, with a promise that he would come bail them out if needs be, and had gone back inside for a night of blissful solitude. It had been wonderful, with no-one to argue with him about what to watch or eat or hog the sofa or stick his oversized puppy feet all over Jim’s lap.

By nine o’clock he was bored stupid. That annoyed him far more than he would ever reveal to anyone.

Jim had finally remedied the situation by taking the boys for a late night walk. He’d thrown caution to the wind and headed down to Alphabet City. Two young men had decided that a neatly dressed gay man with two dachshunds in tow was an easy target. Jim had taken great delight in disarming them and breaking both their noses.

By the time he got home to wash the blood off his knuckles he was feeling much better. He cleaned himself up, chucked the knives he’d taken off the muggers in one of the kitchen drawers and went upstairs with the dogs. Then it was a hot bath and bed. 

Chaos had come home drunk and horny at three in the morning and with the very fixed notion that he was not going to be taking no for an answer. 

The alarm sounded once again and Jim resisted the urge to pick up his phone and throw it out the nearest window. Instead he reached for it, feeling around blindly until he found it and then peered blearily at the time. It was six-thirty. He’d had exactly four hours of sleep. His whole body protested when he moved. Ross had taken him for a wild ride, with the emphasis on wild, and it felt like Jim had spent most of the time holding onto a animal in a frenzy. 

He sat up and groaned aloud as the bruises he’d incurred in his quest to satisfy Ross’ need for multiple orgasms made themselves know. He turned and glared at the person responsible, who was lying blissfully unaware face down and snoring into his pillow, one arm hanging off the bed and his bare arse exposed where he had kicked off the duvet. Jim sighed and looked across the room to the giant wicker dog basket and saw that Zeus and Apollo were in a similar state although their positions were inversed, belly up with their paws in the air.

‘Look at the state of you lot.’ he said, then reached out and ran his hand down the elegant length of Ross’ spine, letting it come to rest in the dip of his back. ‘And I’m the unlucky bugger who has to go to work.’ Ross snuffled once into the bed but didn’t wake up. ‘Good thing you’re fucking gorgeous otherwise I’d kick your arse out of bed.’ Ross continued to ignore him. Jim chuckled and leaned down, planting a kiss on the back of the fluffy dark head, then got up. He stumbled into the bathroom, giving himself a once over in the mirror and lamenting the fact that he actually did look like he’d spent the evening doing anything other than sleeping. His neck and chest were mottled with love bites and he was sporting a magnificent set of scratch marks down his back. He’d have to make sure he was hiding in the corner when he got changed at the dojo otherwise he was going to get the piss taken out of him until following year. Sex with Ross had a tendency to end in marks and Jim gave himself a stupid grin before starting the shower. Once he was done showering and shaving, he went back into the room, towel around his waist, and was greeted by a pair of sleepy dark eyes. 

‘You’re up early.’ Ross said, still lying on his stomach. His voice was rough from far too many cigarettes. As he spoke the dogs heard him and instantly their heads came up. They flipped themselves back over and made a great show of stretching, first the front legs and then the back ones. They toddled over and leaped onto the bed and dug their way in under the duvet that was heaped in a pile at the bottom of the bed. Jim watched with amusement, then went into the walk-in closet.

‘I have class.’ he called back in response. ‘And then some of us have to work to support those others of us who have grown far too comfortable with being kept.’ He grinned at the outraged noise that came from the bed. He dressed quickly and grabbed his kit bag from the top shelf, then went back into the bedroom to discover that Ross was now lying on his side. It took all Jim’s self-control not to jump on him. He was so beautifully louche, his long limbs draped artfully over the black sheets and his thick curly hair hanging in his eyes. 

Jim dropped the kit bag at the foot of the bed, then came around to his side and picked up his watch and put it on. Ross rolled over onto his back, and gave him a look that wouldn’t have been out of place on an alley-cat. 

‘Can’t you stay?’ he asked. ‘I would make it worth your while, and you know I would give you one hell of a workout.’ 

‘No.’ Jim said. He tried to move out of reach, but he wasn’t quick enough and before he knew it, he was flat on his back with a very naked boyfriend pinning him down. He struggled, but Ross had a tight grip on his wrists and shifted his weight so Jim couldn’t move.

‘So.’ he said, smiling that gloriously predatory smile of his. ‘Now that I’ve got you, what am I going to do with you?’

************

Jana unlocked the door. It was eight o’clock and she was looking forward to a quiet morning of cleaning the kitchen and living room until Ross eventually surfaced and she could make him breakfast. She had never had a maternal streak in her life, but Ross made her want to look after him. Even more than Jim did. 

She opened it and was confronted by the very unlikely sight of a messy haired Jim hurtling down the stairs while he was trying to button his shirt at the same time. 

‘You are late.’ she said without thinking. 

‘I fucking know!’ Jim snorted as he got to her. He grabbed his messenger bag from the hook on the wall, turned and shouted up the stairs. ‘It’s because I have a fucking incubus in my fucking bed who won’t let me go to fucking class!’ With that he charged past her and out the building. Jana watched him slam the door behind him and then closed the front door of the apartment. She could hear Ross cackling madly upstairs. 

She went into the living room after hanging her bag up and surveyed the scene of disaster that met her eyes. Ross’ boots were lying in front of the sofa and there were various articles of clothing that showed his drunken passage up the stairs. Jana shook her head and started picking them up, folding and depositing them on the sofa for later relocation. The dogs had heard her and were now looking at her from the top. She patted her knees and they came tumbling down towards her. Jana took the time to pet them both and then led them into the kitchen for breakfast. She had just put their bowls down when she heard the pipes creak above her head which meant Ross was in the shower. She went to the fridge and took out eggs and bacon and started making breakfast for them both. 

He came down the stairs about half an hour later, his hair damp and curly and wearing an old kikoi of Jim’s tied dangerously low on his narrow hips. Jana raised an eyebrow at the very visible bruises on his chest, neck and arms.

‘I think one day you two fuck each other to death.’ she said, pouring a mug of coffee and sliding it across to him. 

‘Maybe.’ Ross was smiling unrepentantly. ‘But what a fucking way to go.’ He sipped the coffee and went to sit at the kitchen table. ‘You okay this morning?’

‘I am good.’ Jana said, cracking the eggs into a bowl, adding milk and whisking them with a fork. ‘Anja is in good mood this week.’

‘Jesus. Should we prepare for avalanches?’ Ross said. He peered around the kitchen and then got up. He spotted his clothes on the sofa and went through his jeans pockets, after pulling them out and completely messing up her neat pile, Jana noticed. He found his cigarettes and lighter and came back to the table. Jana sighed and got the spare ashtray out of the cupboard under the sink. It was a cheap tin one that Ross had bought with him and Jim had banished, although Ross still had the one with the picture of the Mona Lisa in it upstairs, much to Jim’s complete disgust.

Ross lit his cigarette and blew the smoke out and then held out the pack to Jana. She pursed her lips at him. Then she went over and took one. Ross laughed around his cigarette and lit it for her, then kicked out another chair.

‘Sit your Soviet arse down.’ he said. ‘I have a fuckload of stories to tell you about last night.’ Jana smiled and retrieved her coffee from the counter before settling in for him to regale her with his no doubt outlandish tales. 

**********

Jim made it to work at eight forty-five. To his horror when he got out the lift, he heard Gangnam Style belting out of their workshop. 

‘Oh Christ, that’s just fucking perfect.’ he muttered to himself and braced himself for Reed’s music day.

In the workshop, Devon, Reed and Melanie were already assembled. They all looked at him and then exchanged grins.

‘You’re almost late.’ Melanie commented. 

‘I am exactly ten minutes early, thank you.’ Jim said as primly as he dared. He went to his station and hung up his bag as he usually did. He didn’t see them exchanging winks behind him.

‘So, good weekend?’ Devon asked, her tone deceptively neutral.

‘Fine.’ Jim replied, deciding monosyllabic was the way to go. 

‘Really?’ she said, all innocence. Jim threw her a sidelong glare.

‘Yes.’ he said, seeing the attack from the other side too late.

‘Holy fuck, Jim.’ Reed could barely contain his laughter. ‘You look like you’ve been attacked by a vampire.’ He and Melanie were standing on his other side staring at the newly minted love bite that was obviously not quite hidden by his collar.

‘Fuck.’ he muttered, hand going to his neck automatically. The other three were in fits of laughter.

It was going to be a very long day.

************

They had finished breakfast and Ross was helping Jana clean up the kitchen, although it was more like just moving things around until she got annoyed with him and put them away.

‘You are like trophy wife.’ she snorted. 'Get out of my way.'

‘Well, you don’t hear him complaining do you?’ Ross said. He took a drag of his last cigarette and handed it to her. He leaned back against the counter, his expression thoughtful. ‘Do you think I should call them?’

‘No.’ Jana replied, handing him a glass she had just dried. Ross looked at it and then put it in the first cupboard he opened. ‘They said five days. It has only been three.’

‘I know.’ Ross frowned. He took the cigarette back from her and was about to take the final drag when they heard something. It was the roar of an extinct monster busy crushing Tokyo. Jana raised her eyebrows at him.

‘Jim set it.’ Ross said by way of explanation. ‘He says I don’t hear it otherwise.’ There was another hunt through his clothes of the sofa before he found the phone and then his expression changed completely as he read the text. ‘Holy shit.’

‘Is bad news?’ Jana asked and Ross looked up at her, his hazel eyes shining.

‘No, just the opposite. The casting agent wants to see me today.’ His smile lit up his face. 

‘That is good.’ Jana said. ‘You will tell Jim?’ 

‘Not yet.’ Ross replied, tapping out a reply. ‘I’ll go see him after the meeting.’ He laughed. And then swooped in and kissed her on the cheek. ‘I better go get dressed.’ He stubbed out the cigarette in the sink and dashed out the room and thundered up the stairs like a herd of elephants. 

Jana watched him go and then turned back to what she was doing.

***********

The meeting had been set for four, which gave Ross plenty of time to shower, dress and head to the Upper West Side to the casting agent’s office. He’d gone with a winning look, black jeans and an artfully faded denim shirt over a white vest which showed just enough chest. Jim would no doubt have snorted with laughter and then jumped on him. 

He got to the office, took the lift to the twelfth floor and surveyed the interior. It looked much like the man himself, all chrome and leather seating, and when Ross was amused to see that the receptionist had frosted hair. He walked over and gave her a brilliant smile. She fell over herself to accommodate him, batting her eyelashes at him as she asked him to take a seat and then called through. The agent came out, all obsequious smiles and shook his hand. Ross put on the charming expression he reserved for people he disliked intensely and followed him into his office. He didn’t fail to notice the agent giving the receptionist a discreet nod or the fact that her face dropped when he did so.

‘Come in, Ross.’ the agent said, ushering him into an office that had a remarkably fine view behind its tinted glass. It was starkly minimalist in a very dated way, with a smoky glass desk on one side and an expansive black leather banquette on the other side. He was dressed to match it seemed, in charcoal slacks and a black shirt that was tiny bit too tight. Ross walked past him and then turned and waited, watching as the man closed the door. He gestured to the sofa and Ross went to sit. ‘So, how have you been?’ Ross resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. He knew casting agents, and how the vast majority were decent enough and just trying to make a living like the rest of them. Some of them, however, like the prime specimen in front of him were just in it for what it could get them. Ross had dealt with them rather successfully in the past, but he was not in the mood right then. He managed to make it through another ten minutes of obvious small talk before he ran out of patience.

‘I presume you have something to tell me about the play.’ he said, crossing his legs and refusing to be intimidated. The agent gave him another oily smile.

‘You bet I do.’ he said with a flash of orthodontically perfect teeth. ‘Before we start can I get you something? Coffee? Or something else?’ He raised his eyebrows, which Ross noted were tweezed. Christ, he hated metrosexuals. 

‘No thanks.’ he said as politely as he could. ‘I’m really just interested in what they had to say.’

‘All business, huh?’ the agent said. He went to sit down behind his desk, leaning back in a classic dominant male pose. ‘Well the good news is Lila loved you, said you were perfect. So did Kenny.’ Ross felt his stomach do a little flip of excitement at those words, but kept it carefully under wraps. The last thing he wanted was for the agent to see how much he wanted it. 

‘Well, that’s good.’ he replied. ‘So, have they made a decision.’

‘Almost.’ The agent said. He picked up a pen and twirled it in his fingers. ‘They need a day or two. Really this is just a preliminary to check your availability and suitability.’ There was something in the way he said ‘suitability’ that made an alarm go off in Ross’ head.

‘What exactly do you mean?’ he asked, even as a sinking feeling started to unfold in place of the excitement from not a minute earlier. The agent’s smile got wider, and now Ross could see that he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

‘Well, I am sure you’re aware that Lila is a hot property right now. She’s in demand, got a renewal on her show last week, writing a book. This play is going to make whoever gets a part in it. This is a big opportunity. I just wanted to make sure you understand that.’ he said. ‘And I don’t mind saying that she trusts my judgement. Now you,’ he wagged his finger at Ross, and for split second Ross wanted nothing more than to go over, take it in his mouth and bite it off at the knuckle. See how wide that stupid smile was when he spat it on the desk. Instead he took a deep breath and controlled the sudden anger he felt. 

‘Now I what?’ he asked. The agent grinned. 

‘You’ve had some good reviews, I’ll give you that.’ he said. ‘But you’re still unknown. She’d be taking a gamble. We’ve had some established names interested in this part.’

‘Really?’ Ross asked, trying not to look disheartened. He really shouldn’t have gotten as invested as he had. 

‘Yes.’ The agent said. ‘In fact out of all the people we’ve narrowed the list down to, you’re really the only one with little to no experience of carrying a production of this calibre.'

‘In that case, why doesn’t she go with one of them?’ Ross asked, trying and not quite succeeding at keeping the frustration out of his voice. He should have listened to Jim, not gotten his hopes up like he had. Now all he could see was the part drifting out of his reach, although he’d never actually been personally invited to a meeting in order to be so blatantly dismissed before. ‘If she thinks I’m not experienced enough.’

‘Well, she likes you Ross.’ the agent said and Ross wanted to spit at the overfamiliar way he said his name. ‘She thinks your rough edges are just what she’s looking for. But she has also told me to exercise my judgement in this, so I am going to ask you once. How much do you want this part?’ His piggy brown eyes fixed on Ross. ‘Just how are you prepared to demonstrate your willingness to do what it takes to get it?’

Fuck. Ross had heard enough to know what that meant. He’d heard it enough when he’d started out on the theatre circuit, heard it time and again that he was a pretty boy but that there was a ton of others just like him in New York. They had asked the same question. Just what was he willing to do to show he was the one they wanted? It had taken him a long time to sell his soul. But eventually he’d gotten on his knees like everyone else did. It hadn’t even been that big of a deal.

But that was before. Before he’d met a man who’d made him fall so hard, Ross had barely had a chance to catch his breath before he’d realised he was in love. 

‘Let’s cut the bullshit.’ he said. ‘Just fucking tell me what you want.’

‘Let’s just say I’m good friends with Johnny Costanado.’ the agent said. ‘And he speaks very highly of your talents.’ Ross felt sick to his stomach. Costanado was the agent he’d blown to get the Desire job. But at least he’d been in his twenties and fucking cute in a Godfather kind of way and he’d taken Ross out to Bernardino’s before he’d even suggested any impropriety. In hindsight, if he’d been a date, Ross probably wouldn’t have acted any other way. It was completely different to what was being so blatantly suggested. He shifted on the sofa, narrowing his eye at the man.

‘So what you’re basically saying is that I have to blow you to get this.’ he said. The agent got up and walked around from behind his desk. Ross could see he was hard, his thick cock clearly visible through the tight trousers. He sauntered over until he was standing in front of Ross. Ross looked up at him, seeing the sheen of sweat on the man’s upper lip. It revolted him.

‘Oh no, sweetheart.’ The agent said. ‘This isn’t some shitty little role in some hack half assed Off Off Broadway shithole. This is a good fucking part. And for that I expect to fuck your hot little ass first. Then I’m going to pull out and then you can blow me.’

Ross dug his nails into his palms. The urge to just grab the man and twist his neck, break him until he screamed came on like a tidal wave of red, colouring his vision. And in the middle of it all was Jim. 

The last thing in the world he would be was unfaithful. Not to him. He stood up slowly, almost suggestively and the agent gave him a triumphant smile as he anticipated Ross’ answer.

‘You know what?’ he said and the agent licked his lips. ‘A few months ago, I might have said yes.’ Then he very deliberately put his hand against the man’s chest and shoved him away. The expression on the agent’s face went from arrogance to surprise in a second. ‘Now, I am going to say this once. I get it on my own merits or you can take it and shove it up your arse. Because that’s the only fuck you’re getting today, you stupid bastard.’ A look of anger flashed across the agent’s face. He held up both hands. 

‘Fine.’ he spat. ‘Just remember that this was a good offer. I was trying to help you, you ungrateful little shit. Lila think’s the sun shines out of your ass but when I tell her how uncooperative you were she won’t fucking touch you.’

‘And neither will you.’ Ross retorted. He stormed past the agent, getting in a shove for good measure, then left the office. He got into the reception and saw no-one was there. He frowned and went to the door, trying it. It was locked. 

‘In case you got any funny ideas.’ Ross turned and saw the agent standing behind him, a predatory look on his face. ‘Now stop being stupid little fuck and lets go back inside and discuss how we can give you this role. Look, if a fuck is too much let’s start with blowjob and see how well you do. Johnny said you’ve got a mouth like a fucking angel.’

‘I have a better idea.’ Ross said. ‘You open this fucking door and let me the fuck out and you can still shove your role up your arse.’ The agent’s face changed, the look becoming hard. 

‘I don’t think you understand how this is going to work.’ he said. ‘Like it or not, you’re going to have my cum inside you either way before you leave here today. Now get the fuck back inside and take your fucking clothes off and I’ll forget about this shit you’re talking.’ Ross closed his eyes, fighting it. It was so strong now and the whole place was full of glass that would shatter under his hands and leave such beautiful marks. 

He bit the inside of his mouth, letting the sharp pain re-focus him. Then he opened his eyes and strode across the office. He took a fleeting pleasure in the sudden fear in the agent’s eyes as Ross grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the wall, knocking the air out of him and making him wheeze. Ross twisted his hands so the shirt cut off the man’s air.

‘I really don’t think I’ve made myself very clear.’ he said, his voice ominously low. ‘Open the fucking door before I put you through it.’ The agent’s face was now an ugly shade of red. His hands were scrabbling at his throat, where Ross was leaning hard. 

‘All right.’ he managed to gasp. ‘Just let me go.’ Ross leaned just a little harder and then released him. The agent fell against the wall, coughing hard. He went to the reception desk and retrieved a key and unlocked the door.

‘You stupid cunt.’ he choked out. ‘You’re not going to be able to get a job cleaning shit off the walls when I’m done with you.’ Ross didn’t spare him a second glance as he left the office.

*********

Jim was packing up to go home when Emma came into the workshop. She was wearing her coat and looked like she had the same thing in mind. The others had already gone home, compulsive clock watchers that they were, but Jim was self-confessed perfectionist when it came to his work and he never left without finishing what he was doing. Today had taken a little longer than normal and he was about to text Ross to ask him what he wanted him to pick up for dinner. 

‘Darling. I’m glad I caught you.’ Emma said. She came over and leaned against Jim’s work table. ‘I need a favour.’

‘If it’s to go flirt with that bitch in fundraising again, the answer is no.’ Jim replied. ‘He keeps fucking calling me and asking me out.’

‘Tell him you have a boyfriend.’ Emma said grinning broadly. She was well aware of his commitment-phobic nature. ‘Or is it still too soon?’

‘He’s living with me, Emma.’ Jim said, folding his arms. ‘I think it’s way too late. So, what is it then?’

‘Well, I have finally made contact with that lovely man in the St Petersburg State Museum who’s going to help me identify that guilloche collection we were given last month.’ Emma said. ‘The thing is that my Russian is non-existent and his English is appalling. And I could call a translation service but you know how I feel about strangers.’ She looked at Jim speculatively. ‘Think she would do it?’

‘I’m sure she would consider it.’ Jim replied. ‘What exactly do you want her to do?’

‘Look at some documentation, write some emails.’ Emma said. ‘I’d pay her the going rate of course.’

‘It would certainly give her something to exercise her brain.’ Jim said. ‘I caught her and Ross watching Spongebob last weekend after I took the lads for a walk.’ Emma smiled at him. 

‘’Excellent.’ she said, her green eyes twinkling. ‘I’m sure what I have planned for her will be far more stimulating. Give her my number and we can set it up.’ They walked out the workshop together and headed to the lift. ‘Speaking of your beautiful boy, did he get his part?’

I don’t know yet.’ Jim replied. ‘I’ll no doubt find out when I get home.’ They got to the lift and just as he was reaching to press the down button, the doors opened, and a bear of a man got out. He looked like a refugee from another time. His black three piece suit was exquisitely cut, set off by a snowy white shirt and a crimson silk tie. There was even the discreet glint of s silver watch chain. He peered through horned rimmed glasses and grinned at both them. 

‘Found you.’ he said triumphantly. ‘I was hoping to catch you both.’

‘Hey Des.’ Jim said. ‘We’re just on our way out.’ 

‘Not without seeing what I have got in my office you don’t.’ Desmond said, grinning from ear to ear now. He raised his eyebrows at Emma. ‘You are going to wet your knickers when you see what I’ve got, my girl.’ Emma’s face took on a gleeful expression. 

‘Did you get it?’ she asked and he nodded. 

‘What?’ Jim asked looking from one to the other. Desmond worked in the Acquisitions department and he and Emma were in complete cahoots. It was no coincidence that the best pieces for restoration always seemed to end up in Emma’s department. He was also one of the few people that Jim had fallen in with when he’d first arrived in New York. For a small town English boy who now hailed from the Bahamas where his entire universe consisted of the cay that Silver owned, Des had been a lifesaver and largely responsible for Jim managing to make it into his mid-twenties. He was in his late thirties, and like Jim he hailed from the U.K. He was urbane and charming as most transplanted Londoners were, and had helped steer Jim through the minefield that was dating in gay New York. Jim liked him and he’d been a regular visitor to Jim’s flat with his boyfriend David on many previous occasions. 

‘So what delectable goodies did you get?’ Emma sked. Desmond shook his head. 

‘Not telling.’ he said. ‘You have to come see. Let’s just say that it’s far better than we could have ever anticipated.’

‘Hang on.’ Jim said, suddenly realising what they could be talking about. ‘Is this the Clarke bequest?’ He felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach. ‘The place that was sealed for seventy years?’

‘Maybe.’ Desmond’s grin was ear to ear. ‘What say you? Shall we take a little trip into my lair?’ 

‘I wish I could.’ Jim said, letting his better judgement speak for him. ‘I still have to stop off and get something for dinner. I really should get going.’ 

‘Bollocks.’ Desmond said cheerfully. ‘You can leave your ungroomed Adonis to fend for himself for an hour or two.’ He grabbed Jim by one arm and Emma took the other. ‘To the lumber yard!’ Together they dragged him into the lift, happily ignoring his protests.

‘I hope you know this counts as kidnapping.’ he said, as the doors closed.

When they got into the second sub-basement and approached Desmond’s office, Jim suddenly remembered what he had been doing before he got swept away in Desmond and Emma’s mutual enthusiasm. He took his phone out his pocket and sent Ross a text to say he was running late. Then he hurried to catch up with them. 

When he got to the door of the storage room/office that Desmond occupied, he stood and stared at the painting that was on the easel that Desmond had set up.

‘Holy motherfucker.’ he breathed. ‘Is that what I think it is?’

‘It is.’ Desmond said, looking as smug as he could possibly get. ‘That’s why I wanted you to come look at it. I knew you would get a hard on the moment you saw it.’ He stepped aside as Jim walked in, dropping his bag on Desmond’s desk and walking over to the painting his eyes widening as he took in the exquisite play of light and brushwork that was visible even through the grime.

‘It’s so fucking beautiful.’ he said reverently. 

‘I knew you would like it.’ Desmond said. ‘Now let’s talk about how we are going to get you to work on it.’

***********

By the time they had finished talking, Jim was in a state of unbelievable excitement. He’d always loved Turner, feeling that his version of the sea was as close as Jim got to feeling about it. But the idea that he would have a chance to work on one was unbelievable. It was such a beautiful example as well, a seascape with a three-masted ship at sail in the distance. It did look murky at the moment, but that would change once he got his hands on it. 

It was only when Jim finally got outside that he glanced at his watch and saw it was almost nine. He’d spent three hours in the sub-basement and when he got to the staff entrance he heard the text tone on his phone sound. 

‘Fuck.’ Jim muttered to himself. He’d said in the text that he would only be about half an hour, but that had long since gone. He dug his phone out of his pocket. That was when he saw the missed calls. Twenty-seven of them. Then it hit him. He scrolled to the sent messages folder, which informed him very clearly that his message he’d sent to Ross had failed.

‘I am in so much shit.’ he said to himself.

He caught a cab home, stopping along the way to pick up a very large order of Ross’ favourite Chinese take-out. The cab dropped him off and Jim juggled the food as he got out his keys and unlocked the apartment door. As he was coming in, Greg Johnson, his next door neighbour and all-round disapproving homophobic bastard, came out. He avoided eye contact and edged around Jim as if he was contagious. Jim watched him go and grinned. He’d obviously been privy to his and Ross’ rather loud session that morning. The apartment walls were not as thick as they could have been.

When Jim opened the front door though, it was dark. That threw him for a moment.

‘Ross?’ he called and there was no reply. Frowning, Jim went into the living room and then walked into the kitchen area, turning the lights on as he went. There was no sign of Ross. Jim took his hone out and dialled. On the other side it went straight to voicemail. That was when he started to worry. He left the food and his bag on the counter and went straight upstairs. 

It was dark up there as well. Jim went into the bedroom and that was when he saw that the terrace doors were open and the lads were curled up on the bed. They raised their heads as he came in, tails thumping in greeting. Jim looked around and then saw the glow of a cigarette outside. Breathing a sigh of relief he went out, expecting Ross to be in one of the steamer chairs they had on the terrace. Thankfully that was exactly where he was, barefoot and lying back, a cigarette in one hand and a tumbler in the other. 

‘Hey.’ Jim said. ‘I am so sorry. Time just really got away from me and I…’ he trailed off as he noticed that there was a bottle of Irish whiskey next to the chair. It was lying on its side and was clearly empty, when Jim knew very well it had been three-quarters full. Not only that but Ross didn’t even so much as look at him. ‘Hey. Ross? What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing.’ Ross sounded like he’d been on the piss for a week and smoked about four packs of cigarettes. Jim went and sat on the other chair and looked at him. Even in the dark he could see that Ross was clearly unhappy.

‘Jesus.’ he said. ‘I’m really fucking sorry, but Des wanted to show me something cool and I lost track of time and…’

‘It’s not you.’ Ross said. ‘I mean, I should kick your arse for making me worry but…’ He sighed heavily, and then Jim realised what had happened. 

‘You didn’t get it, did you?’ he asked and Ross looked away. ‘Oh baby, you should have told me.’

‘It’s no big deal.’ The dejection in Ross’ voice was awful to hear. ‘It’s just a part.’ He raised the glass and finished the last inch of whiskey in it. ‘And you told me not to get too excited, right?’

‘Yeah, but what the fuck do I know?’ Jim said. He reached out and took the glass from Ross. ‘You drank all of this by yourself?’

‘I have an Irish grandfather.’ Ross said. ‘It’s genetic.’ He killed his current cigarette and immediately took out a new one. ‘Fuck it. It’s not like I should have expected anything.’ Jim sighed and then reached out and took the lighter he was struggling it, lighting it for him.

‘When did they tell you?’ he asked. 

‘They called me about three hours ago.’ Ross said. He inhaled deeply. ‘So I decided this was the best course of action.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim said. ‘Maybe not the wisest one you could have taken.’

‘Probably not, but it’s not like I have to go to work tomorrow.’ Ross said, bitterness creeping into his voice. ‘So I can just sit here and get off my tits and no-one will give a fuck.’

‘I give a fuck.’ Jim said, taking the empty glass from his hand. ‘I also brought you Chinese food.’ He picked up the bottle. ‘You want to come down and eat?’

‘No.’ Ross said, all stubbornness now. Jim was still amazed by how quickly he changed moods. ‘I want to sit here and wallow.’

‘Fine.’ he stood up. ‘I’ll leave you to it, but I am fucking starving.’ He left Ross in the chair and went downstairs. The dogs had smelt food and followed him, looking up at him hopefully when he got into the kitchen. Jim chuckled. ‘Not a chance.’ he said to them. 

He couldn’t face eating what he’d bought so he ended up making toast and Marmite and tea and eating it in front of the TV. When he was done he cleaned up and shepherded the dogs upstairs. He went outside and stopped when he saw that Ross had passed out on the chair. Jim sighed and leaned down to pushed his curls off his face. Asleep, Ross looked impossibly young. 

‘Bed time for you I think.’ he said to the unconscious form and carefully manoeuvered Ross onto his shoulder, heaving him off the chair and then carried him into the bedroom and lowered him onto the bed, leaving him to sleep. The boys jumped up next to Ross, curling into the line of his body. Jim shook his head and consigned himself to a night of sleeping on exactly a foot of space. 

************

In the end Jim wound up falling asleep on the sofa in front of the TV. His alarm went off at 6:30 as usual, but this time there was no-one to distract him from getting up and actually going through his morning routine. Ross was still out for the count when he went up to shower and change out the previous day’s clothes and the dogs were not much better, belly and paws up on the bed next to him. 

It was Jana’s early morning, and Jim ran into her coming through the front door much the same as he had the day before, only this time he was actually dressed.

‘Hi.’ he said, walking past her into the living room. Jana hung up her coat and bag and followed him.

‘Good morning.’ she said. ‘You look like shit.’

‘Thanks.’ he replied. ‘That’s what happens when I sleep on the sofa.’

‘You and Ross fight?’ Jana asked, watching him pour himself coffee and drink it black, something he did only in times of direst need. 

‘No. Ross decided that he was going to try and drink himself Irish last night.’ Jim said. ‘And then the lads staged a coup of my sleeping space so I thought it safest to adjourn to neutral ground.’ He watched as Jana went to the fridge and opened the door. She stared at the vast quantity of take-out containers stacked on the shelves and then looked back at Jim for an explanation. ‘I was late last night, so I bought take-away.’ Jana made a face and then closed the door again.

‘He is upset because of meeting?’ she asked. ‘It did not go well?’

‘No, he didn’t get it.’ Jim said, sipping. Then he realised what she’d just said. ‘Meeting?’

‘Yes, with casting agent.’ Jana said. ‘He went yesterday.’ She dug in a cupboard and came out with a box of muesli and then realised she’d have to go back into the fridge for yogurt and fruit. She turned and went back to dig past the boxes. 

‘What time?’ Jim asked. His brain was starting to tick over. Ross had lied to him, but he was more intrigued than annoyed. There was obviously a reason for it. That and the fact that Ross had decided to get hammered the way he had, was starting to ring alarm bells.

‘About four.’ Jana said. She came out with the yogurt and a plastic tub of berries and started to make them breakfast. As she was busy, she gave him a sidelong glance that was just a touch suspicious. ‘Why you ask?’

‘No reason.’ Jim said, taking the tub of berries and eating a couple of raspberries out of it. Jana made an irritated noise and took it back. ‘By the way, Emma wants to hire you for some translation work if you’re interested.’ He waited to see If the distraction would work. It did.

‘Really?’ Jana said. ‘What kind of translation?’

‘Late nineteenth century documents on guilloche.’ Jim said. He stole the tub again and started on the blueberries.

‘It sounds interesting.’ Jana said. ‘She will pay?’

‘The going rate, whatever the fuck that is.’ Jim said. 

‘I find out.’ Jana replied, taking the tub back. ‘Go see if Ross is alive.’ Jim left her and headed upstairs. He got to the bedroom. The dogs were half awake and did a slow slide off the bed, then headed downstairs. Ross was still asleep. 

Jim looked down at him, then picked up Ross’ phone from the bedside table. He scrolled through the messages but there was nothing. Of course, that was no obstacle. He checked the phone’s cache memory and there it was. He took his own phone out and noted the name and address of the agent and then put Ross’ phone back.

It was time to pay a little visit.

‘I’ll see you later, baby.’ he said to the sleeping figure, then kissed the back of Ross’ head. ‘And if I find out he fucked with you, there’ll be hell to pay.’ He walked to the door, looked back once at Ross, then went downstairs.


	3. Catching Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim starts to put his plan into action.

The weekend passed and Jim watched as Ross vacillated from one mood to the next. He glued his arse to the sofa, stuffing himself with all kinds of junk food that Jim was convinced contained at least several different banned substances and smoked until he developed a hacking cough. However, he still hadn’t confessed anything about a meeting to Jim, and that worried him. Not only that, but his normally almost nymphomaniac boyfriend seemed to have lost interest in spending every available moment bent over the kitchen counter. 

Take now for instance.

Jim looked down at where Ross was lying underneath him, head turned away. He was still panting, still making all the right moves, but Jim could feel he wasn’t in the moment. He moved back from him, pulling out and getting off of Ross, falling back down to the bed. 

Ross turned over and looked at him.

‘Why’d you stop?’ he asked. 

‘Because fucking generally involves two people.’ Jim said. He reached down for the duvet, covering them both up. ‘And right now I may as well be fucking the pillow.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Ross was sullen. Jim sighed and pulled him into him. Ross froze and then relented. He moved so he could put his head on Jim’s shoulder.

‘Don’t be sorry.’ Jim said. He kissed Ross’ forehead. ‘We do this when we both want to. You should have said you weren’t in the mood.’

‘And then what?’ Ross asked. ‘You kick me out because I’m not holding up my side of the bargain.’ The tone in his voice brought Jim up short.

‘What the fuck are you talking about?’ he asked. ‘You think you live here so I can fuck you?’

‘It’s what I do best.’ Ross said, his voice dipping. Jim sat up abruptly. 

‘No, it’s not.’ he said vehemently. ‘Jesus fuck, Ross. I know you didn’t get the bloody part, but that does not mean you shouldn’t have. Do you have any idea how fucking good you are? Christ, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you when I watched you. Why the fuck do you think I went seven nights in a row?’ Ross was watching him, a surprisingly insecure look on his face.

‘Really?’ he asked, his hazel eyes wide and pleading. 

‘Yes, really.’ Jim replied. His stroked back Ross’ hair and leaned down and kissed him softly. ‘You’re fucking amazing. And if they didn’t want you then they are completely and utterly moronic.’ Ross stared at him for a minute and then launched himself forward, kissing Jim hard on the mouth. 

‘Thank you.’ he said. Jim smiled at him.

‘You’re welcome.’ he replied. ‘Now let’s go to sleep and tomorrow you start again.’

‘Fuck that.’ Ross said, and the smile on his face was his smile, a genuine bright one that made him look absolutely gorgeous. He moved quickly, getting Jim on his back and straddling him. ‘Or better yet, fuck me.’

Jim laughed and then closed his eyes and moaned as Ross took him in, sinking down until he was deep inside him, hips starting to move in slow undulations. He opened them again and watched as Ross held out both hands, reaching for them and linking their fingers, taking Ross’ weight as he started to ride him harder and faster until there was nothing else.

**********

It took a week for Ross to get back on an even keel, and the whole time Jim watched him like a hawk. Thankfully, the setback of not getting the part had seemed to not have had a lasting impact and after a week of heavy duty sulking, Ross was back up on his metaphorical horse and trying out for other parts. 

On Wednesday Ross finally told him.

They were on the sofa, Jim with his feet up on the trunk and Ross leaning back against him. They were watching RuPaul’s Drag Race and Jim was chuckling at Chad Michael’s seventh wardrobe change. He hadn’t noticed that Ross had gone quiet.

‘He wanted to fuck me.’ Ross said, and for a moment Jim thought Ross was propositioning him.

‘Give me five minutes.’ he said. ‘Next ad break.’

‘Not you.’ Ross said and now Jim focused on what he was saying. ‘The agent. That’s why I didn’t get it. He wanted to fuck me before he’d give me the part.’ 

‘What?’ he said, still having a problem grasping what he was hearing.

‘You telling me you’ve never heard of the casting couch?’ Ross asked, looking back at him. 

‘No, I have.’ Jim said. He moved and Ross sat up. ‘Fucking hell, that motherfucker.’

‘It’s normal. Well, certainly more than you think.’ Ross said. ‘Especially when you’re like me. I don’t have anything to speak of in experience, or connections to get me roles that would put me in a position to actually have people approach me. It’s how it works sometimes.’ He looked away. ‘God knows, I’ve gotten on my knees enough times to get what I wanted.’ He glanced back at Jim. ‘Guess word got around. That’s why he did it.’ He sighed and looked down at his lap. ‘There’ a thousand guys like me out there. All wanting to get somewhere and morally bankrupt enough to do what it takes.’ 

‘You’re not morally bankrupt.’ Jim said. 

‘I kill people, Jim.’ Ross said, and now he smiled. ‘So do you. That’s pretty morally bankrupt. Blowing somebody to get a part isn’t that much of a big deal when you do what we do.’

‘I disagree.’ Jim said. ‘I have morals. They’re just not the ones everyone else has. And so do you otherwise you’d have let the guy fuck you and we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.’ He looked steadily at Ross. ‘Why didn’t you?’

‘Because of you.’ Ross answered almost instantly. ‘I would do a lot of things but fuck around on you is not one of them.’ They looked at each other, then Jim leaned over and kissed him.

‘Good.’ he said, reaching up and running his thumb along Ross’ cheekbone. ‘Because you’re mine and I don’t like sharing.’ 

Ross stared at him, his eyes searching Jim’s for something that he finally seemed to find. He lay back own, head fitting into the crook of Jim’s neck.

‘Fine by me.’ he replied.

************

On Thursday, Jim had an epiphany.

It came to him as he was finishing the last quadrant of the landscape he was working on, a simple piece that allowed him to zen out and use his mind to think of other more diverting things.

Things like revenge. 

Jim was a great proponent of revenge. He believed in the concept wholeheartedly, not wanting to rely on some fucked up idea of karma or fate or any of that other bullshit to do his dirty work for him. Not when he so enjoyed doing it himself. And while it was true that he loved few people in his life, the ones he did he was prepared to fiercely protect. 

The agent had fucked with Ross, made him question himself and made him sad. 

It was time to fuck back.

He went to work as usual after his muay thai class and then fended off suggestions from Ross that they meet for lunch. Instead he asked Emma if he could have the afternoon off and work late. He then left the building without saying anything about where he was going and headed up 2nd Avenue until he got to the building the casting agent was in. Jim scouted the front and side, noticing there was an alley that ran behind it. He walked down it, cap pulled down over his face in case of cctv. There was a fire escape at the back. It was a pre-war building, very fashionable and the tenants reflected the type of neighbourhood it was. There were three up and coming dotcom businesses and a small independent publisher. The internet told him they all kept regular business hours. 

There was a diner across the road, one of those hole-in-the-wall places. Jim went and took a seat at a window stool and ordered a burger and coke for lunch. Then he ate and watched the building’s occupants come and go. He had a full catalogue of who was who on his tablet, which he idly flicked through as he watched the building. The agent had been easy to find, his face plastered all over his website. 

It took about an hour, but the agent eventually left the front door and Jim sprang into action. He left money on the counter and exited the diner, falling into pace on the opposite side of the street. The agent was talking on the phone, his progress fairly slow. Jim followed him easily for a block and a half, then crossed the road. He kept pace behind the agent until he saw him go down a staircase with signage for a bar that was fairly well known amongst uptowners. Jim waited a while and then ditched the baseball cap and hoodie he was wearing and went down the stairs. It was a nice place, reasonably classy and with the kind of stolid wood panelled ambience that screamed a certain age and economic male status.

The agent was easy to spot, holding court with three other men at the back of the bar. Jim casually strolled down and took a stool close enough to allow him to hear their conversation. He ordered a beer and took his phone out, making himself look like any other young working man taking a break at lunch. Then he started listening.

It was the usual macho bullshit that male professionals of a certain standing passed around. Jim watched the men behind him in the bar mirror. The one Ross had gone to see was by far the oldest. The other three were deferential to him in an obsequious way that set Jim’s teeth on edge. They got through their first round of drinks and nothing of interest seemed to come up. Then one of the men took out his phone which was vibrating madly.

‘Gotta take this.’ he said and left the table. 

‘Yeah, might as well take care of business too.’ The one who was sitting next to him said. He got up and headed for the men’s room. That left the older man and a dark swarthy younger man. Jim signalled for a refill and paid attention. 

‘You were wrong by the way.’ the older man said.

‘Huh?’ his younger companion replied, looking confused. Jim would have bet that his IQ was in double digits. 

‘That so called hot piece of ass you told me about.’ the agent said. ‘The Poldark kid.’ Now that got Jim’s attention. He focused on the conversation, all other sounds melting away. 

‘What are you talking about, Mike?’ the younger man asked. 

‘The one you gave the Desire job to.’ The man called Mike said. ‘The one you said could suck a tennis ball through a hosepipe.’

‘Oh, him.’ the younger man grinned. ‘Fuck yeah. Got a fucking beautiful mouth on him.’ 

It started like a small surge of white heat at the back of Jim’s mind. He never liked to get angry when he was on a job, or when it was for his entertainment only. It muddled him and made him sloppy. But he couldn’t help it now, listening to the casual way the younger guy talked about the man he was now living with. The man he was pretty much convinced he was in love with.

‘Yeah, well I wouldn’t fucking know. You said he was a sure thing.’ Mike said, sounding pretty put out. ‘Little cunt didn’t even give me the fucking time of day. Told me I could go fuck myself.’ The other man chuckled. 

‘Did you give him any reason to want to give it up?’ he said. ‘Or did you pull your usual stunt of expecting him to just drop his jeans and let you stick it in his ass?’ He laughed at Mike’s annoyed expression. ‘Actors are delicate creature, you gotta wine and dine ‘em a little.’

‘Fuck that.’ Mike said. ‘Little slut should have been grateful. He’s not going to work in this town again in a hurry, I can tell you that.’

‘You take this shit way too personally.’ the other guy laughed. 

‘Yeah, well he’ll be laughing out the other side of his face when he has to sell his ass to pay rent.’ Mike said, and the vindictive pleasure he obviously took in saying those words tipped the white heat into a full of fury. It took every shred of self-restraint for Jim to not go over and kick the man’s face in. He drained his beer and got up, leaving just enough for a decent tip and then headed out. 

He waited across the road, his enormous store of patience further fuelled by the pleasure of knowing just what he was going to do with the repugnant specimen that was now walking up the stairs and heading back towards his office. 

Oh yes, it was going to be perfect. 

He got back to office at five, humming happily to himself. He spent the rest of his time working diligently, his mind once again calm and settled, Gun on the cd player. At nine o’clock he packed up and went downstairs, signing out for the evening and then caught the subway home. 

Ross was in the kitchen when he walked in. Jim hung up his bag and walked in to find him making dinner.

‘You’re cooking?’ he asked in disbelief, patting the dogs as they put their front paws on his knees.

‘I do know how to cook. I just choose not to.’ Ross retorted. He poured and handed Jim a glass of white wine. ‘Here.’ Jim took it and inhaled. It was very good. 

‘You’re a man of hidden depths, Ross Poldark.’ he said, sipping the wine and finding it very pleasing.

‘Mathilde taught me to make this.’ Ross said, dishing the food out onto two plates and carrying them over to the table that he’d already set. ‘She did manage to hammer some culture into me while I was there.’ They sat down and Jim looked at his plate.

‘What is it?’ he asked. 

‘Norman pork stew.’ Ross said. ‘It sounds prettier in French.’ He handed Jim the bowl of salad already on the table. ‘Anyway, I thought you might like it.’ 

‘It looks amazing.’ Jim said and smiled. ‘What did I do to deserve this?’ 

‘Nothing.’ Ross said. He ate a mouthful and then looked at Jim. ‘I’ve been kind of a bitch to live with this week. Consider it a thank you and an apology.’ 

‘Well both are unnecessary but accepted nonetheless.’ Jim said. He started eating and was surprised to find that the food was as good as the wine. ‘Okay you are definitely fucking cooking more often.’

‘Oh no.’ Ross laughed. ‘This is a special occasion thing only.’ His hazel eyes were shining though, and his obvious pleasure at Jim’s approval made Jim’s blood hum under his skin. He decied now was as good a time as any. 

‘So I have an idea.’ he said. Ross looked up from his food and raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘Yes?’ he asked, sounding a little suspicious. Jim laughed.

‘It’s nothing big.’ He said. ‘It’s just that we kind of moved a little fast.’

‘Is that a bad thing?’ Ross was now very suspicious. 

‘No.’ Jim replied. ‘It’s just that we haven’t really done the dating thing. And Saturday will be exactly two months since you moved in. More or less.’

‘That makes fuck all sense.’ Ross said, his smile flickering. ‘And we completely missed the two month anniversary.’

‘Then make it three months since we officially met.’ Jim countered and Ross’ dark eyes flashed once. They both knew what Jim was referring to. 

‘So what are you suggesting?’ he asked.

‘A date.’ Jim replied. ‘An actual date. Like we actually leave the flat. Go somewhere. In public.’

‘Can we still have sex afterwards?’ Ross asked with a wicked grin. ‘Or is that considered too risqué?’

‘Funny.’ Jim said, kicking him under the table. Ross snickered and then nodded.

‘Okay.’ he said. ‘It sounds like fun. Who’s taking who? And do I have to dress up?’

‘I am and no.’ Jim said. ‘But make sure you look cute.’

‘I always look cute.’ Ross laughed.

*********

Friday was a busy day. 

Jim had a list of things to do as long as his arm and decided that morning he would drive in to the museum. He left Ross asleep as usual and went into the walk in closet. At the base of the shelving unit, he knelt and pressed in just the right place. Personal home security was a fairly important thing in his previous line of business and Jim had hired a particularly skilled man to fit the panel and safe that it concealed. He opened it, and retrieved several things that he kept in there, packing them in his kit bag and then going back into the room. He leaned over to kiss Ross goodbye and got a bleary mumble in response.

Jim normally parked downstairs in the employee lot, but not that day. Instead he headed for the tiny entrance on 75th Street just of 2nd Ave. It was a private parking garage with extortionate fees but no CCTV or vehicle registration. He exited via the stairwell instead of the lift and walked to the museum. When he got to work, he once again traded afternoon time for evening time, citing an errand that had to be done, and then heading over to the office of the casting agent. He spent some time checking points of entry for the alley way, looking for cctv and found that in the rear section there was another far narrower passage that led in from the other side. He followed it, noting that there were no surveillance cameras at all from the rear of the office block to the passage way and all the way down. The passage came out between a dry cleaner and newsagent. Across the road there was a bank of pay and display parking spaces. 

Perfect. 

Jim went back to the museum at five as he had the day before. Everyone was leaving as he came in, and they made faux sympathetic noises about leaving him at work while they went to the pub. Jim smiled. Little did they know he had no intention of being at work.

He would be waiting until after six, the closing time of the casting agency. It had been easy enough to set up an appointment. He’d used one of the cheap pay-as-you-go mobiles he kept for such purposes, calling from right outside the building. All he’d had to do was pretend to be a recently arrived young actor in New York who was looking for work. He’d correctly predicted that a certain type of bait would attract the man he was stalking. He’d sent a CV and portfolio of publicity shots that he’d got off the internet and sure enough, within the hour the man himself had contacted him to ask if he could come in. There had been some back and forth conversation and Jim had broadly hinted that he’d heard that Mike was a man who could make things happen and he would be in the market to do anything to get work. After twenty minutes, he had a meeting scheduled for eight that evening. 

Jim looked at his watch. The security changeover was at six-thirty. There would be a call up to those who were still in the building, but once that was done he would be left alone until he left the building. He would leave at around ten. Security was twenty-four hour and it wasn’t unusual for people to still be in the building until the small hours. There were some pretty obsessed employees working there. 

One thing that people didn’t appreciate about working there was how stringent security was. For the most part. But then the museum was really only concerned with keeping people out, not in. And while most places were covered by security cameras and doors were alarmed, there were a few places and doors that weren’t. The one he was going to use was easily accessed off the second mezzanine, an old stone stair case that was almost never used. There were no cameras here and the door at the bottom led out into a light-well with no exit. That would have been a problem for the average person, but Jim was fit and agile, far more than anyone would have given him credit for. He worked hard on his urbane city worker image, and no-one would have suspected that he could easily snap a man’s neck or indeed scale the wall of a light-well and emerge unseen into the public gardens at the back of the museum. The lock on the door into the light-well had had a simple ABUS padlock on it and Jim had been able to buy another one of the same model and found that the key worked. It was now the perfect way to get in and out the museum while still looking like he hadn’t gone anywhere.

As predicted the call came through and Jim spent a couple of minutes chatting with Brian the night guard. He confirmed that he’d probably be leaving around eleven. Ross had gone out for the night with Cilla to some restaurant opening she’d been invited to and so wouldn’t be back until the small hours no doubt. Once Brian put down the phone, Jim sprang into action. He left the Ipod playing and his bag hanging up and then walked out the workshop and headed down the fire escape at the end of the corridor to the second level. 

He got to the door of the stairwell and went inside after putting on his gloves, his footsteps barely echoing in the quiet as he made his way down. There was no light, but Jim had come this way many times before and it made no difference to him whether he could see or not. At the bottom he left the door unlocked after he’d gone through it. Then it was an easy jump to catch the iron guttering and haul himself up to the decorative railing at the top. Then over and into the rhododendrons that surrounded the museum’s east side and off into Central Park. Jim took a circuitous route around the park until he came out opposite 75th Street. He walked along to the parking garage and retrieved his truck and then drove all the way up 2nd until he got to 93rd street and the building the agent’s office was in. He had just under four hours. 

Jim parked in one of the parking bays near the passageway and got out. It was a fairly standard Friday evening in New York. Jim had already equipped himself in the car, all the kit he needed concealed under his hoodie. He jogged across the road and disappeared down the passageway. As usual his confidence that he had every right to be where he was meant that no-one spared him a second glance and he encountered no-one in the alley. 

Jim looked up and saw the light that was on in the back room of the third floor. He went to the fire escape and jumped up easily, catching the ladder and pulling it down. He climbed up, moving almost silently now, his mind settling into that wonderful quiet place it went to when he was on the hunt. He got to the window and took his knife out of his pocket. He worked it under the sill and used it to cleanly knock the window fastening open. Old pre-war buildings still largely had the sash style windows that he’d grown up with in his grandparents’ house and Christ knew he’d been able to break out into those before he was eleven years old. Precocious his parents had called him. They hadn’t known the half of it. Only his godfather, a man his father had known his whole life, had seen what he was. Had taught him things.

Jim eased the window open and climbed in. 

Time to go to work.


	4. Nights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross comes home, and Jim has a suprise planned.

Ross opened the door of the cab and almost fell out. Cilla shrieked with laughter and grabbed for him, missed and snorted when he almost hit the curb. 

‘Shut up, you silly cow.’ Ross grumbled and righted himself. He was very pleasantly drunk, just the right side of rat arsed. He’d thoroughly enjoyed himself. They’d gone to the restaurant opening and made fun of all the other guests before heading off into the night, ending up at a gay club Ross usually frequented. 

Now he was home. He’d been pleasantly surprised to find himself quite the beau of the ball that evening, with more than a few passes coming his way. What had made it even better was the fact that Ross had been interested in none of them, his thoughts fixed on only one person. It was why he was now stumbling onto the pavement outside Jim’s apartment at the appallingly early hour of just after twelve in the evening, with one thing on his mind. 

‘You sure?’ Cilla called from the back seat. ‘It’s going to be fun.’ 

‘No thanks.’ Ross said, leaning in the back door of the cab. ‘You have a good time.’

‘Don’t I always?’ Cilla said. Ross chuckled and threw the door closed and watched the cab pull off. Then he turned and walked to the front stairs. He managed to get the building door open and then got scuppered at the front door of the apartment. It took a good long while for him to get his key in the lock and then make it inside. The apartment was in darkness, but Ross could hear the sound of the shower upstairs and Jim’s music, the sinking ship creak of the old pipes and the sound of Solomon Burke a dead giveaway. 

He looked up the stairs and his feelings overwhelmed him.

He took a moment to untie his laces and get rid of his boots and socks, then padded barefoot up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw that the only light was the flickering of the collection of candles Jim had on an old table by the bath and on the chest of drawers in the bedroom, the music loud enough to be heard over the shower. Ross saw the dogs in their bed and smiled. He went to the bathroom door and leaned against the frame. Jim was standing under the stream of water, hands braced against the tiled wall with water streaming down his back. The flickering light made his skin glow and Ross felt his cock harden just from looking at him. 

‘You’re home early.’ Jim’s voice was slightly distorted by the shower acoustics but once again Ross was amazed at how he had managed to hear him, even when he knew he’d made no noise. 

‘I missed you.’ he replied, and found it was the truth. ‘Seems like I never has as much fun these days unless I’m with you.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Jim half turned and Ross could just see the smile on his face, the flash of dimples. ‘Isn’t that a bitch?’ His voice was teasing. ‘I tell you what, if you come in here I’ll make up for it.’

Ross smiled and then walked to the shower. He stopped and Jim turned around, hand against the glass screen that separated the shower from the rest of the room. Ross reached over his head, pulling his t-shirt off and dropping it on the floor. His eyes locked with Jim’s and he ran one hand across his chest.

‘Keep going.’ Jim said and Ross smirked. He made a show of unbuttoning his jeans, his cock now so hard it was straining against them. He caught his breath as his fingers brushed over himself and heard Jim’s answering hitch of breath. He got his fingers between the waistband and his skin, pushing them down as slowly as he could. Finally he kicked them off and stood there, naked and hard for Jim to see.

‘Jesus, Ross.’ Jim breathed. ‘You’re so fucking beautiful.’ He ran his fingers down the glass, droplets chasing in their wake. ‘Come in here.’ Ross obeyed, walking into the shower until they were toe to toe, putting his head back so the water could hit him in the face, drench his hair. When he looked back down, Jim was watching him. He reached up, hand to the side of Ross’ neck. A gentle squeeze and then he leaned in and licked the water running along Ross’ collar bone, finishing off with a gentle bite. Ross stood and submitted himself to his ministrations, his breathing getting louder as Jim kissed along his shoulder and up his neck. As much as he loved it hard and rough, biting and scratching and bruises that sat like inky love letters on his skin, he loved this even more. 

It was like being worshipped. Jim worked him over slowly, washing his hair and skin with a gentleness that bordered on reverence. And when he was done, he stepped back from him, his hand to Ross’ chest as he pushed him gently against the wall, his hands at Ross’ hips. He stepped in close enough to bring their erect cocks into alignment, making Ross hiss in anticipation. They locked eyes and even in the dim light Ross could see the arousal in Jim’s gaze, the heat that was barely in check. All it needed was a little shove and it would flare into passion, taking them both down with it.

Of course that was exactly why Jim wouldn’t push, would keep him hanging off the edge until eventually neither of them would be able to control themselves anymore. And even then it would be slow, so gentle that Ross would find it impossible to imagine those hands ever causing pain. 

They were face to face now, Jim looking up at him, his hands tracing slow lines across Ross’ chest. His fingertips drifted with barely any pressure and Ross gasped just a little as they reached his nipples. 

‘Fuck.’ he breathed, head going back. Jim laughed softly, and ran his thumbs over them before he leaned down, his warm tongue velvety soft as he licked first one and then the other. Ross placed his hands flats against the shower wall, planting his feet so he wouldn’t drop at the first sign of going weak in the knees. He moaned when Jim’s mouth closed over the left one, the tip of his tongue flicking gently. ‘Yes…’ He sounded choked, but it would be nothing compared to what would come later. He desperately wanted to put his hands on Jim, but he also didn’t want to speed things up too much.

Jim kept going, until even just the lightest touch of tongue sent flares of heat surging through Ross’ chest. He switched to the other nipple, doing the same thing and Ross whined. Every touch was torture now and he dug his nails into his palms as Jim pulled away from him. He reached for Ross’ face, his hand against Ross’ cheek.

‘Look at me, baby.’ he said, and Ross could hear how far gone he also was, his voice rough with the need that was overtaking them both. Ross opened his eyes and focused. Jim’s pupils were so wide his eyes were black. They stared at each other and then moved at the same time, mouths meeting and opening, but only a little, just the barest touches of tongue as they kissed. Jim’s hands were back at his hips and Ross moaned into Jim’s mouth as Jim thrust up against him, just once. It was enough to make his whole body shake. Jim pulled back, smiling. He took Ross hand and led him out from under the water, their bare feet leaving puddles behind. He stood as Jim dried them both off, then guided him into the bedroom and shoved him onto the bed. 

Ross lay on his back and looked up at the man he’d chosen, his heart racing and his mouth dry. Jim climbed onto the bed, moving so he was leaning over him. This kiss was harder, forceful. Ross was lost in the taste of Jim’s mouth. He put his hands above his head, a wordless submission to him. Jim sat up, resting on Ross’ thighs. He took Ross’ cock in his hand and stroked up it once, his thumb rubbing over the head. 

‘My beautiful boy.’ he murmured, then moved further down until he could dip his head and replace his thumb with the flat of his tongue. Ross arched up off the bed, all his nerve endings on fire as Jim took him all the way in, the heat and wetness of his skilled mouth almost too much to take. 

‘Christ, yes…’ he moaned. ‘Fuck…’ He managed to push himself up onto his elbows, to watch Jim’s head moving up and down in that perfect smooth rhythm he used. He let his head fall back, and abandoned himself to the pleasure he was feeling, his legs parting of their own accord to accommodate Jim’s body. Jim moved, getting one of Ross’ legs over his shoulder. There was a brief moment when his mouth disappeared and then it was back, accompanied by the tip of his middle finger as it traced and then pushed just enough to go in, the saliva on it facilitating it’s penetration. He didn’t push it any deeper, just kept it there as his mouth picked up pace, alternating between sucking hard and pulling back to run his tongue up Ross’ cock until he could lap at the head like a cat while Ross writhed helplessly on the bed, grabbing onto the pillows convulsively as he fought to keep himself in check. 

‘Fuck…’ he panted, every breath harsh and rasping. One particularly devastating lick made his toes curl and he reached down with one hand for Jim, only to have it pushed away. Ross fell back, his moans shameless as he felt the familiar tightening in his abdomen, the rush of heat through his body. He was so close to the edge but he didn’t want to fall over, not yet. Jim pulled off, and Ross felt him smiling against his skin. 

‘Lube.’ he said and Ross took a moment to steady his breathing before half turning and opening the bedside drawer. He chucked in Jim’s general direction and felt Jim pick it up. There was the snap of the lid and then Ross felt it cold on his skin as Jim poured it around the tip of the finger that was still inside of him, then started to work it in. he had to grab the pillow again, turn his head and shout into it as Jim’s finger went all the way in. he felt Jim’s other hand on his stomach, nails scratching lightly and then the first brush against his prostate. Ross took in a shuddering breath and forced himself to breathe out slowly, feeling the impending orgasm finally subside. All the while Jim was still, and Ross didn’t need to see him to know Jim was watching every move, every expression to gauge just how far he could push him. 

‘You okay?’ he asked and Ross smiled at the sound of the obvious strain in his voice. 

‘I’m okay.’ he replied, opening his eyes to look at him. ‘Keep going.’ There was more cold, more lube and then two fingers, a steady pumping in and out as Jim worked him open. Ross moaned and arched and squeezed his eyes shut as the brushing over his prostate became pressing, first around it and then head on, making him cry out with each touch. He’d discovered that Jim was a master of this, and could keep Ross on edge for ages before he finally gave him what he wanted. All the same it didn’t hurt to try and speed things up a bit. He looked down to where Jim was now kissing along the inside of his thigh, punctuating them with little bites and sucks that would leave a trail of light blemishes. He watched and then Jim looked up at him.

‘Ask me.’ he breathed against Ross skin and Ross felt his pulse stutter.

‘Fuck me.’ he breathed. ‘Please…’ He saw Jim’s eyes narrow ever so slightly, then he removed his fingers and got onto his knees. 

‘On your knees.’ he said, and Ross felt the arousal flowing through him hit a new level. If Jim wanted him on his knees, it was going to be good. He rolled onto his stomach and felt Jim grab him by the hips, pulling his backside into the air. He spread his knees, presenting himself to Jim, knowing that Jim could never resist such a wanton display. He was rewarded with a hissed intake of breath and then Jim’s fingers sliding inside him once more, bringing more lube. He was open and wet and desperate for Jim’s cock to be inside him, and he didn’t have to wait long. Jim’s fingers left and Ross felt the head of Jim’s cock nudging against him before it pushed inside. His body resisted only for a moment and then it went in, all the way in one thrust that brought them flush against each other. He heard Jim moan, deep and drawn out, and clenched hard around him. Jim’s fingers dug into his hips and held him still. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Ross could feel the sweat running down the incline of his back, then Jim pulled back and thrust in and he dropped to his elbows, head down as he cried out. 

‘Please.’ he hardly recognised his own voice. ‘Harder. I want you.’ He struggled back onto his hands and arched back into Jim. ‘Fuck me, babe. Please.’ He felt Jim lean over him, licking along his spine.

‘You make me so fucking hard when you say please.’ he growled and Ross whimpered. He was going to get it now. The next retreat was almost all the way out and then a powerful drive back it, Jim’s cock hitting his prostate square on. That was enough to knock the air out of Ross, and this time when he dropped face first into the pillow, he knew he wouldn’t be getting up again. 

‘Oh God…’ he moaned brokenly into the bed and Jim laughed. 

‘God’s not here, baby.’ he said, and Ross shivered at his voice. ‘He knows when he’s not wanted.’ Another pull back and another drive in and then Jim dug his nails into Ross’ skin and started to move. It was deep and relentless, every thrust a spike of white hot pleasure through Ross’ body, like Jim was hammering nails into him. He turned his head and howled like an animal as Jim fucked him, alternating between slow and fast movements, but each one as deep as the last. Behind him, Jim was moaning loudly, and Ross felt himself start to slip, felt the tremors inside him grow until he was pushing back into every strike, completely out of control. 

He felt Jim lean down, felt one arm around his chest and then he was being hauled up off the bed, sitting astride Jim’s thighs, impaled on his cock and unable to move. Jim kept him there, hand moving up his chest to rest at the front of Ross’ throat with his fingers wrapped around his neck. His hips drove in hard and he reached around for Ross’ cock, slick with sweat and pre-come, stroking him until Ross dropped his head back against Jim’s shoulder, fireworks going off behind his eyes as he shouted and came, semen coating Jim’s hand. Jim bit down on his shoulder, that hand around Ross’ throat tightening as he bucked up inside him, all the way in, and then came as well with his own cry drowning out Ross’ voice.  
Ross leaned back into him, eyes closed and chest heaving. Jim held him there, nosing the side of Ross’ neck.

‘Fucking hell…’ he breathed. 

‘Yeah…that.’ Ross replied and started laughing. He let Jim pull out and push him back down to the bed, collapsing flat on his face. There was a sharp sting as Jim smacked him on the backside. 

‘You have got to stop doing this.’ he said, and Ross felt him get off the bed. ‘I was fucking clean. Now I’m covered in you.’ He turned to see Jim idly licking semen off his fingers. 

‘Liar.’ he said playfully. ‘You fucking love it when I come on you.’ Jim stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘Just for that, you are so taking it in the face later.’ he said. Ross laughed again and gave him a thumbs up as he collapsed back into the pillow. 

**********

Saturday evening came far too slowly for Ross’ liking. The morning had been predictably lazy, with him having to badger Jim out of bed to make breakfast. Jim had finally condescended to feeding him after Ross pointed out that it was an unwritten rule that the fucker always fed the fuckee and thus the natural order of things was preserved. Jim told him he could fuck himself in future. 

After breakfast it was time for a walk and the boys were bouncing by the door before Ross even got through his second cup of coffee. He had whined and complained but eventually he’d been bullied out the front door, wearing Jim’s Wayfarers to ward off his impending hangover and with Zeus’ lead wrapped around his hand. He hunched down in his hoodie and watched with annoyance at how Jim bounced along with Apollo. 

‘I hate you.’ he announced. His hangover was setting in hard and fast. 

‘You wanted to go out and get drunk last night.’ Jim said with an unrepentant grin. ‘Your own bloody fault, mate.’ He held out his hand and Ross glared at it, but then took it. They walked to the park hand in hand and eventually Jim’s persistent sunniness finally wore off on Ross and he started smiling as well. 

At the dog park they let the boys loose and Ross slumped on one of the benches on the side. He let his head fall back and groaned as the sun hit him in the face. 

‘It’s too fucking bright out here.’ he said. 

‘Jesus, you’re whingy today.’ Jim said, kicking Ross foot. ‘You better not be like this tonight. You’ll ruin your surprise.’

‘Surprise?’ Ross’ head shot up. ‘You didn’t say there was going to be a surprise.’

‘Didn’t I?’ Jim was the picture of innocence. ‘I’m sure I did.’ He grinned. 

‘Fuck off, you did not.’ Ross retorted. He pulled the sunglasses down enough to glare at Jim. ‘I would have fucking remembered. What is it?”

‘If I told you then it wouldn’t be a fucking surprise, now would it?’ Jim said, still kicking his foot. He ducked away as Ross made a grab for him. ‘Too slow baby. You need to get quicker if you want to catch me.’ 

‘I’ll show you quicker.’ Ross said, moving surprisingly fast off the bench for a man with a hangover. Jim laughed and then the game was on. Zeus and Apollo were delighted with this particular turn of events and chased after Ross who was chasing after Jim. He didn’t get very far, his overindulgence in cigarettes the previous night leaving him huffing at the side of the fence. Jim was laughing and getting the boys to chase him around the dog park. Ross leaned back and watched him, entranced by the wide dimpled smile and overenthusiastic way Jim threw himself on the ground and let the boys climb all over him and the way they complied, licking his face and making happy growling noises. 

‘Holy shit, I never thought I’d see the fucking day.’ a voice said and Ross looked over to see a slender woman with a rockabilly fringe and a Dalmatian coming into the dog park. She unclipped the dog and it bounded over to the boys and they greeted it happily before continuing their game of chase. Jim sat up, elbows on his knees and laughed. 

‘Hi Jackie.’ he said. ‘You’re back in the country I see.’

‘Only for a few weeks and then off to Seville.’ The woman said, her British accent screaming Home Counties. She walked over and held out her hand to Jim and hauled him up. Ross watched with interest. He was still learning the neighbourhood he’d moved to. Jim kept pretty much to himself but he obviously knew this woman. He pushed himself up off the fence and wandered over to them, watching as Jim dusted himself off and saw Ross. 

‘Ross.’ he said. ‘This is Jackie. She’s one of the regulars.’ Jackie turned round and gave Ross a scrutinising look. 

‘When I’m in the country.’ she said with a grin. She was wearing skinny jeans and skater shoes and a massive plaid shirt. 

‘Jackie’s a fashion photographer.’ Jim said, as the dogs tore past them. 

‘Cool.’ Ross said, moving to stand next to him. ‘Hi.’ 

‘Hi yourself.’ Jackie’s green eyes were sparkling. ‘So this is new.’ The words were directed at Jim. ‘I leave the country for a few weeks and you pick up a friend?’ She was giving Ross a very thorough up and down. 

‘Not exactly.’ Jim said, smiling at Ross from behind her shoulder. ‘Ross now lives with me.’ Jackie whirled around, surprise etched all over her face. 

‘Fucking hell.’ she said. ‘Are you being serious?’

‘Deadly serious.’ Jim said. Jackie looked back at Ross, and Ross could now see something else on her face that looked suspiciously like admiration.

‘Well, done you.’ she said with a broad smile. ‘You must be very special if you’ve managed to catch our boy here. Do you know how many have tried only to fall at the first fence.’ She now turned back to Jim who was rolling his eyes at here.

‘Fucking leave off, Jacks.’ he said. ‘Ross doesn’t need to know my sordid resume.’ 

‘Let’s see.’ Jackie mused. ‘There was the concert cellist, he was fucking hot. No idea why you dumped him. Then there was the Russian, the model, the starving artist, the stockbrokers one through five, the marine detachment…’ she started giggling frantically as Jim gave her a playful shove. 

‘You’re making me sound like a slut.’ he said. 

‘You are a slut.’ Jackie laughed. ‘That’s why Ross should be extremely pleased with himself, if he’s cured your commitment phobia.’ She turned back to Ross. ‘What’s your secret?’ Ross met Jim’s eyes. 

‘I just know what he needs. What he wants.’ he said and even as he said it, Ross could see the truth in that. ‘Everyone else was just a dress rehearsal for me.’ 

‘Now that’s fucking poetic.’ Jackie said. ‘You lucky bastard.’ That was directed at Jim. 

‘I know.’ Jim’s blue-green eyes were unreadable. 

They finally manage to corral the boys and left the dog park, walking along slowly. 

‘How many?’ Ross asked, and Jim gave him a sidelong glance.

‘None of them.’ he replied. ‘It complicates things immeasurably.’

‘I used to.’ Ross said. ‘The first ones were like that.’ 

‘My little Black Widow.’ Jim chuckled. ‘You ever change your mind about one?’

‘Not really.’ Ross said. ‘None of them ever meant anything, so it was easy.’

‘How about me?’ Jim asked, a little lilt in his voice which Ross knew meant he was trying not to laugh. 

‘You were never that.’ he said. ‘Not even when you were just an idea in my head.’ He shrugged. ‘I always knew that if I found you, it would be forever. I knew nobody else would ever measure up to you and I was right.’ He kept walking and then realised that Jim wasn’t next to him. He stopped and looked back. Jim was standing still, and his face was intense. Then he strode forward and took hold of Ross t-shirt, pulling him down and kissing him.

‘For what it’s worth, you had me from the first night.’ he said. 

************

They got back to the apartment and spent the rest of the afternoon in comfortable laziness. Ross watched TV with Jim’s head on his lap and his feet on the trunk. Jim was nose deep in his book, one of the many biographies on Nelson that he owned and came back to again and again.

At six, Jim chased him upstairs to go get ready and disappeared into Jana’s room to do the same. Ross had found it hilarious, but Jim had been insistent. 

Now he was standing in their closet staring at his clothes, now all perfectly pressed and classified according to colour. Jana was a magician when it came to clothes and Ross had very quickly gotten used to having not to dig out clothes from under the bed or subject them to the sniff test to see if he could get away with wearing them for one more day. He finally made a selection and got dressed. He gave himself a once over in the mirror and went down the stairs, tying his leather bracelet on. He got to the bottom of the stairs. 

‘Jim?’ he called. ‘You ready to go?’

‘Coming.’ Jim called and then came out of Jana’s room, putting on his watch. His appearance prompted a laugh from Ross. Jim frowned at his snickers and then realised why he was laughing. ‘Jesus, we look like a raven and a macaw.’ His red plaid shirt and blue jeans contrasted with Ross’ solid black ensemble. He chuckled and then walked over and produced a rose from behind his back and handed it to Ross. 

‘How the fuck did you do that?’ Ross asked, mystified. He took it and breathed in its rich scent. The deep red roses had become a mainstay, appearing at the most unexpected times. 

‘Magic. ‘Jim said, smiling. He took down Ross’ jacket and held it out for him. ‘You can stick it behind your ear if you like.’ Ross laughed and put the rose down long enough to stick his arms into the jacket. He loved it, this little gentlemanly gesture. Jim was full of them. 

They left the apartment, Ross still holding the rose in one hand and Jim’s hand in the other. He noticed that they were heading in the opposite direction to the subway and towards Jim’s truck. 

‘Where exactly are we going?’ he asked. 

‘I told you. It’s a surprise.’ Jim replied. They got to the truck and he unlocked Ross’ door first and opened for him and then made a sweeping gesture. ‘Your chariot awaits.’ Ross snickered and got in, leaning over to unlock his door, another thing that seemed to have just become part of the way they did things. Jim got in and started the truck, putting on his seat belt and raising an eyebrow at Ross until he did the same. Ross laughed. He did it on purpose, loved that look and the little sigh of exasperation he got. He sat back in his seat, watching the street lamps flash by as they drove. He lost himself in the play of lights until they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge. He looked at Jim questioningly, but Jim just smiled in the face of his scrutiny and kept driving all the way into the suburb. It was only once they pulled up into a parking lot that looked familiar to Ross that he realised where they were going. That made him smile broadly. 

Jim was very refined when it came to how he liked to spend his time. He liked good restaurants and art galleries and nights at home where he’d cook extraordinary things for Ross, while Ross sat perched on the kitchen counter and watched him. He listened to old school jazz and read and hated crowds and noise. 

It was a mark of deep and abiding love that he was taking Ross to a place with pool tables and hot wings and table tops that would be sticky with beer. They got out and Ross bounced along. He loved the Ugly Duckling Pub. It was reminiscent of working men’s bar he’d frequented in Normandy. The floors were untreated planks and it had a disturbing number of beers on tap, and the best fried chicken in the four boroughs. Best of all it had a back terraced area where he could go smoke between beers, or even better go sit with his beer and smoke. The one thing that did drive him crazy about New York was the blatant hatred of smokers. 

They got the front door and this time Ross got to the door first, opening it for Jim and getting smile for his efforts. They went inside, and it was fairly crowded but the evening rush hadn’t quite settled in. They got a nice table at the back of the terrace and ordered their beers from a young man who looked like a very cheerful lumberjack. 

‘This is very nice.’ Ross said, grinning at him across the table as he dug out his cigarettes. ‘I’m very touched by the gesture.’ 

‘Yeah, well. It’s not every day that one finds a soul mate.’ Jim said, scrutinising the plastic laminated menu the lumberjack. ‘Anything to keep you happy.’ Ross burst out laughing, kicking Jim under the table. ‘Jesus, is there anything on here that doesn’t have to involve me dying from arteriosclerosis?’ 

‘No.’ Ross replied, eating a handful of peanuts from the bowl that the waiter had looked on the table with their beers. ‘Live a little.’ He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out away from Jim. Then to his everlasting surprise, Jim reached across and stole it from him. 

‘What?’ he asked Ross, smiling at his look of astonishment. ‘You said live a little.’ He inhaled and showed all the signs of not handing it back. Ross lit another one and stared at him.

‘Since when do you smoke?’ he asked. 

‘I don’t.’ Jim said. ‘At least I haven’t for about seven years. I went through a phase when I left school and then I move here and I just kind of stopped.’ He shrugged when he saw Ross’ smile. ‘It’s not a big deal.’

‘Like fuck it’s not.’ Ross grinned. ‘Have I told you that I have a serious smoking kink?’ 

‘At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if you told me you had a breathing kink.’ Jim laughed. But he kept the cigarette, throwing Ross looks over the ember that made Ross’ pulse speed up. 

They ate, Ross chattering on about a new open call that he was going to go for the following week for a play that a small independent theatre was putting on. He seemed happy and Jim felt pleased by how much he’d recovered after the setback of not getting the part he’d more or less set his heart on. 

‘It sounds good.’ he said. 

‘It’s not very high profile, but it pays and I can’t live off you forever.’ Ross said. 

‘Why not?’ Jim asked. ‘I make enough so you don’t have to work.’ He grinned. ‘I kind of like having you at home. Especially when you greet me like you did yesterday.’ That made Ross blush just a little. 

‘You started.’ he said. ‘You were in the shower.’ 

After they had eaten, they moved inside to play pool. Ross was addicted to it. He’d spent many a happy hour skiving off in Paris and playing in a bar down in the 25th, a place that was certainly not for the faint hearted. He was pretty good if he said so himself, but he soon discovered that Jim was too. 

‘How?’ he demanded after Jim beat him soundly. ‘Do you even have pool tables in the Bahamas?’

‘Actually John has one at home.’ Jim said. ‘And there’s not a lot to do when you’re stuck on a cay with just him and Bob.’

‘Who’s Bob?’ Ross asked. 

‘You’ll find out at Christmas.’ Jim said and then caught Ross’ surprised expression. ‘Oh, did I forget to mention that?’ 

‘You want me to come with you?’ Ross was a little taken aback. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Jim would want him to join him for Christmas. 

‘Why not?’ Jim said, leaning down and potting the ball he was playing so perfectly it made Ross hate him just a little. ‘John's curious about you. And you’ll need to meet him eventually.’ 

‘You don’t talk about him much.’ Ross said. 

‘Not much to say, really.’ Jim replied. His next shot bounced off the corner cushion and Ross picked up his cue. ‘He’s a complex person. You really have to meet him. Me telling you about him is npt really going to prepare you for what he’s like.’

‘What does he do?’ Ross asked. Other than knowing that Jim’s foster father lived in the Bahamas, he really didn’t know anything about him. 

‘Let’s just say he’s independently wealthy and leave it at that.’ Jim said, watching him. Ross stood up straight after missing his shot completely and gave him a penetrating look, which was rebuffed with the usual poker face. 

‘Just how rich are you?’ he asked. This got a quirk of Jim’s mouth and a flicker of dimples.

‘Personally, or the whole family?’ he asked, and the film quote made Ross grin. 

‘Seriously.’ he said. ‘I probably should have asked you all of this before I shacked up with you but now I am interested. Just who have I got myself involved with?’ That made Jim laugh.

‘Yeah.’ he said. ‘You really should have asked.’ He bent over to take his shot. ‘Besides, it’s not like you don’t come from money, Mr Investment Banking Firm.’

‘Well, that’s not exactly me, is it?” Ross said. ‘That’s my dad and my uncle and my cousins. I decided to tread a different path.’

‘Is that why you ended up in France?’ Jim asked. 

‘Among other things.’ Ross replied. He walked around the table, trying to spot the best angle for the next shot. ‘My family and I have never exactly seen eye to eye. The only one I ever imagine myself actually getting on with was Jem.’

‘Who’s he?’ Jim asked.

‘My uncle. My dad’s oldest brother. He’s the one who married Mathilde and then kicked it by driving off a cliff in the Cote D’Azur before I was born.’ Ross said, and then grinned. ‘Apparently I’m a dead ringer.’

‘So he was also gorgeous and amoral.’ Jim said, his smile lighting up again. Ross laughed.

‘Smooth, Hawkins.’ he said. ‘You know you don’t need to talk me into bed, right. Just snap your fingers and I’ll come running.’ He was about to take his next shot when Jim came over and backed him up against the pool table. Ross looked down at him. 

‘Keep talking like that and you’re going the right way to getting your surprise.’ Jim said, completely casually. 

‘You mean this wasn’t it? There’s more?’ Ross asked, his puppy-like eagerness shining through like a searchlight. He smiled, broad and brilliant, and Jim leaned up and kissed him. 

‘Yes, there is.’ he said. ‘But I believe I am in the middle of kicking your arse, so it’ll have to wait.’ 

‘Oh, come on.’ Ross said, his exasperation completely apparent. ‘You know how shit I am at waiting.’

‘And that is exactly the point, my young Paduwan.’ Jim said. ‘I tell you what, the next game you beat me, we can go.’

Another two hours and seven games of pool later, Ross finally convinced Jim that he was deserving of his prize, by which point he was practically squirming with anticipation. He bounced out ahead of Jim, tugging at his hand in a vain effort to make him go faster. The wait staff standing by the door gave them a grin as they left. 

They got back to the car and Jim let him in then went around to his side. Ross was in and strapped up before he’d closed the door. Jim looked at him.

‘I think you’re way too excited now.’ he said with mock seriousness. ‘Maybe we should do this another night.’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross responded. ‘Surprise. Now.’

‘All right.’ Jim said, putting the key in the ignition. Then he turned to Ross and this time the seriousness was real. ‘I have never shown anyone what I am about to show you. If you ever tell anyone about it, we’re fucking done. Do you understand?’ His abrupt change of mood wiped the smile off of Ross’ face. He felt a lurch in his stomach. 

‘Where are we going?’ he asked. Jim didn’t answer, just leaned forward and kissed him. There was something so profound in it that it left Ross breathless. 

‘Do you trust me?’ Jim asked when he pulled back. Ross stared into his eyes, and then nodded.

‘I trust you.’ he said. His heart was picking up speed. Jim sat back and started the car.

‘Let’s go for a ride.’ he said.


	5. Underground.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim takes Ross to his playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W for blood, gore, murder and consensual sex following afterwards.
> 
> Also apologies to e.e. cummings for blatant cultural appropriation.

Ross kept his eyes fixed out the window, half afraid to look at Jim in case his face gave him away. His heart was now pounding, his breathing light and stuttery as he grew increasingly excited. He had no idea where they now were, his limited knowledge of New York geography really only covering Manhattan and Brooklyn. They were in a maze of industrial buildings and garages, the only light from the street lights and the moon above. All of them looked identical to each other, and Ross was having trouble keeping his bearings. Jim, however, knew exactly where they were going. They finally pulled into a street and he slowed the truck and killed the headlights. That made Ross sit up and pay attention. They came to a drive between two buildings and Jim turned into it. The end of the tarred lane was marked by a ten foot chain link fence topped with razor wire and locked with a chain and padlock. Jim put the truck in neutral and jumped out. He went to the gate and unlocked it before coming back and then driving through. On the other side, he handed the keys to Ross.

‘Go open the doors.’ he said, his voice flat. Ross had learned that this was Jim’s control voice. He used it when they were fucking and his using it now meant he was as excited as Ross was. He obeyed, getting out the car and looking around him. They were in an enclosed yard with a building at the far end. There was nothing to speak of inside, and Ross walked over to the doors of the building, unlocking them with the other key and pushing them open. Jim in the meantime was closing and locking the gate, before getting back in the truck and driving inside the building. Ross followed his cue and closed the doors behind them. He saw there were lock bars on the inside and slid them into place.

It was dark inside, the only light coming from the moonlight that was streaming through the windows at the top. It was enough though to see Jim walk slowly and deliberately around the truck towards him. Ross watched, feeling his own heartbeat pick up as Jim got closer, his footsteps making no sound.

He knew this was it, realised that there was no going back after this. It hit him with such clarity that it made him breathless. Whatever they did tonight, singly or together, would bind them to each other forever. Jim stopped in front of him and lifted his hand, placing it flat against Ross’ chest, right over his heart. They looked at each other, barely able to even see each other in the dark. Even so, Ross could feel the intensity of Jim’s eyes on him. His hand seemed to burn right through Ross’ shirt.

‘Last chance.’ he said, his voice pitched low. Ross could feel his breath hot on his face. ‘After this we can’t go back, either of us. We’re in this until the end.’ He waited for Ross to answer.

Ross couldn’t. He knew if he spoke right then there would be nothing to say that could convey how much in love he was right at that moment. Instead, he reached for Jim’s hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing the palm.

‘Show me.’ he said. There was a sharp intake of breath from Jim, his recognition of the words that had started it all. He clasped Ross’ hand tightly.

‘Come, on baby.’ he said, the huskiness deepening even further. ‘I have so much to teach you.’

They crossed the floor of the empty building to a metal door set into the wall. Jim let go of his hand long enough to unlock it and pull it open, ushering Ross through. There was a hanging electrical cord with a switch and Jim put it on, illuminating a line of welding lights strung up along the ceiling of a staircase that descended down. The bulbs were red, and the whole effect reminded Ross a little of descending into hell. He turned as Jim locked the door behind him.

‘No escape.’ he said. Jim gave him a crooked grin, looking beautifully demonic in the red light.

‘Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.’ he replied. He gestured to the stairs. ‘After you.’ They walked down, Ross in front. He reached up, fingers feeling the heat given off by the bulbs.

‘Why do you use these?’ he asked, half turning. Jim smiled at him.

‘No electricity.’ he replied. ‘I have generators for what I need. Electricity means paperwork and paperwork means complications. I don’t need those, and now neither do you.’ They got to the bottom and Ross saw they were in a short corridor. Two doors led off each side and one was directly in front of him. He looked back at Jim again, who was still on the last step and level with him.

‘Welcome to my parlour.’ pe said with a grin, stepping down and moving past Ross. ‘Shall I give you the grand tour?’ He moved to the first door and opened it. Ross followed him inside. He saw a room about ten metres square. There was the sound of water, and the floor was covered in deep black plastic planters. There were twelve in all, with curved aluminium lights suspended over each one. The walls were lined with reflective foil and there was a complex network of black tubes that led to each planter. He remembered being taken to a drug grower’s house in a Parisian basement, the set up almost exactly the same. He noticed though that these plants were not drugs. Instead they looked a lot like weeds.

‘What is this?’ he asked and Jim smiled. The light here was bright, mimicking the sunlight the plants needed to grow.

‘My garden.’ he replied, coming up behind Ross and putting his arms around him. ‘If you like, I’ll teach you about it.’ Ross looked back at him.

‘Yes, please.’ he replied, also smiling. ‘What do you do with it?’

‘That’s the second part of the surprise.’ Jim said and stepped away from him, taking his hand again. He led him out the door and across to the other room. Inside Ross was surprised to see a sturdy wooden workbench. On it was a complicated set up of tubes, and pipes and stands. To one side stood a large stainless steel vat. At the back of the room was another door, which was standing open. Ross could just glimpse shiny white tile and a basin.

‘Is that a distillery?’ he asked, gesturing to the set up and Jim’s eyes sparkled with approval.

‘Yes, it is.’ he said.

‘Not for spirits though?’ Ross looked around. He saw a set of shelves, crammed with books on herbalism and chemistry. There was also a locked industrial cupboard and, most unexpectedly, another table with a large cage on it. Ross went over and peered at it, and a handful of little white faces popped up and looked at him. Ross stared at the mice who regarded him dispassionately with their little pink eyes. He turned back to Jim.

‘What do you make here?’ he asked and Jim’s smile grew wider.

‘All sorts of interesting things.’ he said. ‘I like to experiment.’ Ross looked at him and frowned. He moved to the workbench, running his fingers delicately over the equipment. Jim watched him, the pleasure he was taking in watching Ross in turn clear on his face.

‘How do you even know how?’ he asked.

‘I have a PhD in Chemistry.’ Jim replied and Ross looked at him in surprise. ‘It’s basically what art restoration is.’

‘Jesus.’ Ross said, his astonishment almost making him speechless. ‘You have a fucking doctorate?’

‘Well, I don’t put it on my business cards.’ Jim laughed. ‘But, yeah.’

‘My mother would fucking freak right now.’ Ross said, turning back to the equipment. ‘I can just imagine the conversation. “Yeah, Ross had caught himself a rich, intelligent and hot as fuck Doctor.” My aunt would be consumed with jealousy.’

‘Would your mom actually say hot as fuck though?’ Jim laughed.

‘Probably not.’ Ross said. He turned and looked at Jim. ‘I have to say that I am more than a little turned on right now.’ He leaned back against the workbench suggestively. ‘So do you poison people down here?’

‘No. There’s no fun in that.’ Jim said. ‘But what I do make enhances what I do, yes.’ He walked forward and stood in between Ross’ feet. He took a deep breath and stared at Ross, as if weighing him up. ‘The question is, what do you think?’

‘You are joking, right?’ Ross asked. He looked around him and his hazel eyes were shining when he looked back at Jim. ‘You’re fucking unreal. Every time I think I’ve started to scratch the surface, you blow me away.’ Jim locked eyes with him. Then he stepped back and Ross watched as he started to take off the bracelets on his left wrist, then his watch. He took them and walked over to the locked cupboard, dialling the combination lock and opening it. Inside Ross saw shelves. The top one held more books, although these were old, their covers worn leather and gilt. The next shelf down held a few plastic storage containers and Ross could see there held small brown glass bottles which looked like essential oils, visibly through the clear plastic. There was an empty space next to them and Jim placed the bracelets and watch there, then started to undo the buttons of his plaid shirt. Ross watched, curiosity burning through him. When he was done folding up his shirt and putting it on the shelf, Jim turned.

‘If you want to keep that, you should take it off.’ he said, gesturing at Ross’ own shirt.

‘Why?’ Ross asked. He was starting to get hard just thinking about the possibilities of what lay ahead.

‘You know why.’ Jim replied. He held out a hand. ‘You’ve known why since we got here.’ Ross looked at him, then started unbuttoning his shirt, handing it to Jim when he was done and following it with his own bracelet and watch. Jim took them from him and placed them in the cupboard with his own.

‘What about the rest of it?’ Ross asked and Jim pointed at the kit bag on the bottom shelf.

‘Change of clothes.’ he said. ‘Always make sure you have one.’

‘You have one for me?’ Ross asked. Jim nodded. ‘How long have you been planning this?’

‘I’m always planning.’ Jim said. ‘In this game, we always have to be at least three steps ahead. If we don’t, we get caught.’ He sighed heavily as he went to Ross, fingers running along the skin of Ross’ chest where the vest was cut low. ‘Now even more than before. Now I have someone to protect.’ He looked up at Ross and the burning ferocity in his blue-green eyes took Ross aback. He’d never seen emotion like that before in Jim. ‘I promise that as long as we are together, no-one will ever get to hurt you ever again. But, if something does ever happen and we are separated, just know that now and from this moment on that I will never be able to live without you.’ His voice shook minutely and Ross knew that this was Jim confessing his love, even if he wasn’t using the words. ‘So I am asking you one last time to think about this. To…’

‘No.’ Ross interjected. He stared back into Jim’s eyes, matching what he saw there. ‘No. You don’t ask me that again. I chose this before when I got in your car that first night. I chose this before I even met you. I choose this now as we’re standing here.’ He shook his head. ‘You and me, right? It’s like we were meant to find each other.’ He held up one hand and Jim smiled before putting his own against it.

‘Kind of feels like that, doesn’t it?’ he said. ‘Fucking up my life beyond repair.’

‘Always.’ Ross said. ‘Now show me.’ Jim held out his hand and he took it. They went back out into the corridor.

The final door stood before them.

Jim opened it and Ross caught a gust of cold air coming up from the darkness beyond. He shivered.

‘Go on.’ Jim said. ‘I’ll be right behind you.’ Ross walked through the door and into red tinted darkness. The lights here illuminated a brick lined tunnel with a curved roof.

‘Sewers?’ he asked Jim without turning around. His voice echoed in the quiet.

‘Maintenance tunnels actually.’ Jim said, closing the door behind them. ‘This used to be the old Long Island line.’ He came to a stop next to Ross. ‘Now it belongs to us.’ He tugged on Ross’ hand. ‘Come see your surprise.’ He stopped when Ross didn’t move. ‘Hey, you with me?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross said, still looking around him. ‘I was just thinking that maybe fairy tales do come true.’ He looked back at Jim, all playfulness gone. ‘I love you.’ Jim didn’t reply, but he did reach up and brush his thumb over Ross’ mouth.

‘This way.’ he said and started walking down the left side of the tunnel. Ross followed him, gravel and dirt crunching under his feet. They walked for some time, maybe about ten minutes by his estimation, but they didn’t speak. Instead they held each other’s hands, fingers locked tightly and the warmth from each one passing to the other. The red lights cast just enough light that they could navigate. It got cooler the further in they went. Ross could smell damp and mould and something else as they got deeper into the tunnels. And then he heard it. It sounded deep and breathy, almost like an animal close to death. He could smell it too, a goaty rancid smell. He looked at Jim, but Jim gave no indication of anything being out of the ordinary. They turned a corner and Ross saw that the tunnel ended in a room. It was square, and the line of red lights spiralled up and around the walls, a breath taking cathedral of horrors. He recognised the stench of fear and the deeper, redder smell of old blood. But it was what was suspended from the ceiling by steel shackles that made Ross’ heart skip a beat and his delighted surprise come out as a soft ‘Oh!’ He stood and gaped at what he saw. Next to him, Jim watched his expression shift and change with unconcealed pleasure.

‘Surprise.’ he said softly.

‘Is he for me?’ Ross asked, not taking his eyes off the man hanging from his wrists, shirtless and barely able to hold himself up.

‘He is.’ Jim said. He stepped behind Ross, one arm around his waist. ‘Do you recognise him?’ He let Ross go and walked to the man. His head was lowered, but Jim took hold of a handful of hair and yanked the man’s head back. The man’s face was swollen, clearly from being hit. His one eye was bruised shut and there was blood crusted around his nose and mouth. Still, Ross took one look at him and remembered. He looked at Jim, love surging inside him like a storm tide.

‘You did this for me.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘I meant it when I said I would protect you.’ Jim replied. ‘No-one will ever get to hurt you or use you while I am alive. And if they do, I’ll be there to take them out.’ He said it simply, no trace of arrogance. Ross was at a loss as to what to do. He was almost giddy with the emotions raging through him.

‘Can I watch?’ he finally asked. ‘Can I watch you do it?’

‘No.’ Jim said and for a moment Ross’ excitement threatened to come crashing down. Then Jim dipped his fingers inside the waistband of his jeans and came out with something. He flicked it open as he walked towards Ross, the red light catching the blade of the knife. He held it out, handle first. ‘He’s all for you, my love.’

Ross stared at the knife, and the up at Jim. He was blown away but what he was being offered, never expecting Jim to give up a kill for him just like that. He reached out slowly, half expecting Jim to pull back, tell him he’d changed his mind. Instead, Jim held the knife out further, balanced on two fingers, his eyes shining even in the darkness.

‘Take it, baby.’ he said, his voice warm and encouraging. Ross took the knife, testing the weight in his hand. It was beautifully balanced. He tested the edge on his thumb, feeling it slice effortlessly through the very top layer of skin without drawing blood. Jim watched him.

‘It’s sharp.’ he said, then reached into his back pocket and came out with the same black latex gloves he’d offered Ross that first night. ‘Remember Rule Number One?’

‘Glove the fuck up.’ Ross couldn’t keep the joy out of his voice. He took the knife back from Ross while he snapped the gloves on then gave it back. Then he stepped into his space, hands to the sides of Ross’ neck and kissed him, one soft perfect kiss.

‘Cigarettes.’ He said and Ross frowned. ‘Otherwise you’ll get blood all over them and then you’ll be grumpy.’ Ross couldn’t help huffing a laugh. He dug them out of his back pocket along with his lighter and handed them to Jim, who stepped aside and gestured for Ross to go over to the casting agent. Ross walked over, one hesitant step in front of the other. He stood in front of the man who’d made him feel so humiliated and all the anger he’d repressed that day came boiling up inside him. He felt the silence come for him, the deep seated calm before the frenzy that made him feel so alive. He glanced over at Jim and saw that Jim was standing still, every muscled perfectly tensed and his eyes fixed on Ross. The man in front of him moaned, and that snapped Ross back into himself. He reached for the man’s chin, tilting it up.

‘Hi there.’ he said. ‘Remember me?’ The casting agent blinked furiously. He peered at Ross, his eyes unfocused.

‘He’s a little under the weather.’ Jim said from behind him. ‘I had to give him something to keep him still while I worked.’ There was a smug note in his voice. ‘Look at him carefully.’ Ross glanced back at Jim over his shoulder. Then he stepped back, remembering who he was dealing with. A slow smile crossed his face. There was nothing on the front of the man. He started a slow circuit, walking around the man to get to the other side of him. And that was when he saw it.

The agent had a broad smooth back. And carefully incised into it was the incontrovertible evidence that Ross had found his Prince Charming. He read the words, each line carving its own way into his already surrendered heart.

_I carry your heart with me(i carry it in_  
_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_  
_i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done_  
_by only me is your doing,my darling)_

_i fear no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want_  
_no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_  
_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_  
_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_  
_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_  
_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_  
_higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)_  
_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_

Ross felt like his whole body was on fire. He reached out trembling fingers and traced the words, mindless of the pained moans coming from the agent as he did so.

‘It’s beautiful.’ he breathed.

‘It’s how I feel about you.’ Jim replied. ‘It’s how I’ll always feel.’ Then he chuckled. ‘Although I think e.e. cummings may not approve.’

‘Well I do.’ Ross said. He ran his hand across the agents back, dislodging the scabbed blood and making it flow again. He looked at the dark smears he’d left. ‘I don’t want to fuck it up. It’s too amazing.’

‘Do what you want with it.’ Jim said. ‘I made it for you after all.’ He seemed to almost be holding his breath in anticipation. Ross stopped, taking it all in. He ran the blade of the knife along the back of the agent’s arm.

‘I’d like him to wake up a bit.’ he said. ‘I like it when they scream.’

‘Me too.’ Jim said. He looked at the agent thoughtfully. ‘Give me a minute. Actually make that about ten. Here.’ He walked to Ross and handed the cigarettes and lighter back. Then he gave the agent a gentle slap on the cheek. ‘Don’t go anywhere.’ Ross snorted with laughter. He watched Jim disappear into the red light and then went back to reading, the words of the poem echoing in his head. He closed the knife and stuck it in his back pocket then shook a cigarette out the pack and lit it before moving back around and looked at the man hanging in front of him. He blew a steady stream of smoke in the man’s face and got a weak cough in reply.

‘Not so fucking cocky now, are we?’ he said and the man looked up at him blearily. He frowned as if trying to put something together.

‘Hey.’ he said, his voice dry and cracked. ‘I know you. You’re the piece of ass Johnny was talking about.’

‘Yeah.’ Ross said. ‘I am.’ He laughed. ‘Bet you’re wishing you’d given me that part now, right?’

‘Fuck.’ The man rasped. He tried to lick his lips with his swollen tongue. ‘Is that what this is about?’ He peered at Ross through the curtain of his hair. ‘All you had to do was play along. Hell, I would have given it to you for a handjob.’

‘Hmm.’ Ross was starting to thoroughly enjoy himself now. ‘Well, I wouldn’t have even gone with that. The thing is though, you really should be careful about who you piss off.’

‘Like him.’ the man said.

‘Like who?’ Ross asked. He started to study the man, all sorts of interesting things coming into his head.

‘The blond.’ The agent replied. ‘Fucking psycho.’ He focused on Ross briefly. ‘You know him?’

‘I’m fucking him.’ Ross replied. ‘That’s why he’s so pissed at you.’ He tilted the man’s face up. ‘He do this?’

‘Yeah.’ The agent said. ‘I think he broke a few ribs too. Motherfucker.’ He looked at Ross again. ‘Say, you going to let me go?’

‘No.’ Ross said, smiling brightly at him. ‘I’m going to kill you.’

‘Damn…’ the agent said, his voice slowing. ‘That’s a shitty piece of news.’ He didn’t sound at all alarmed, and Ross wondered just what Jim had given him.

‘Hey.’ Jim’s voice sounded behind him and Ross turned. ‘You two having fun?’

‘What did you give him?’ he asked around his cigarette as Jim walked up to him. ‘He’s dopey as fuck.’

‘It’s called vervain.’ Jim said. ‘Works like a natural Valium. He’s had quite a bit, but this will wake him up.’ He held up a small brown bottles like one of those Ross had seen in the cupboard. He shoved it in his pocket and grinned at Ross. ‘You do want to wake him up, don’t you?’ There was something in the way Jim said it that made lust flash through Ross’ chest, white hot and uncontrollable.

‘Yes.’ he said, killing the cigarette and then looking at the bottle in Jim’s hand. ‘What’s in that?

‘Something that will make him run.’ Jim replied. He was looking at Ross in a way that Ross knew meant he was just as turned on. ‘You like it when they run.’

‘Yes.’ Ross said. He was really breathing hard now, the need to kill unfolding and revealing itself like a flower blooming in slow motion. He reached up, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth. He watched as Jim opened the bottle, shoving the lid on his pocket, then came to take the agent’s hair in his hand, pulling his head back. He watched every movement, coming to stand behind Jim and watch over his shoulder as Jim upended the bottle into the agent’s open mouth. There was a glint of light on viscous fluid, ten drops in total.

Ross stepped in, pressing himself along the line of Jim’s back. He’d known that it would be arousing but he’d never expected this. He was almost completely hard now, and when he wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist, he couldn’t resist thrusting gently against his backside. Jim chuckled softly and stroked one hand over his.

‘Stop it.’ he admonished gently. ‘You’re distracting me.’ But Ross noted that he wasn’t pulling away and thrust again, a little harder. His need made him bold.

‘Can I?’ he breathed in Jim’s ear. ‘Can I do whatever I want to him. There’s so many things I want…’ He dropped one hand, let it ghost over Jim’s cock and felt it was hard. He was half waiting for a negative reaction. After all, he was voicing something that he’d only thought about in his darkest twisted dreams. What he got made his breathing catch.

‘Jesus, Ross.’ Jim’s voice was hoarse. He leaned back into him, and Ross put his hand on Jim’s cock and squeezed. ‘God…yes, baby. Whatever the fuck you want.’ He tilted his head as Ross started to kiss down the side of his neck, one hand coming up to tangle in Ross’ hair. Ross kept going, biting softly at the skin over Jim’s pulse, running his tongue along the line of his ear. He was so hard now that he probably couldn’t chase the agent anyway. Then the man coughed and all the tendons in his arms and neck stood out as his whole body went rigid.

‘Jesus fucking Christ!’ he shouted, eyes bulging out of his head.

‘Guess someone just woke up.’ Jim said. He arched back into Ross’ body. ‘You ready, baby?’ Ross let him go, his excitement building to fever pitch as he realised the agent was now completely awake, his eyes wide and staring. His eyes darted from Jim to Ross, a look of frantic fear on his face.

‘Oh God…’ he wailed. ‘Please no…’

‘Well, that worked quickly.’ Ross said. He was filled with anticipation, the delicious thrill of the hunt to come almost drowning his senses. He took the knife out and flicked the blade open. Jim moved quickly, taking a key from the front change pocket of his jeans. He reached up and unlocked the man’s hands. The agent stumbled and then stood, staring at them. The whites of his eyes made him look like a terrified animal.

‘Go.’ Jim said to him, his voice harsh. ‘You have a head start of ten. After that, he’s coming to get you.’ He laughed as the man took off into the tunnel, stumbling and swearing in his desperation to get away. Then he turned to Ross, walking up to him and kissing him forcefully, tongue in Ross’ mouth. When he let go, they were both panting. ‘Go get him, baby.’

‘What if I get lost?’ Ross asked, battling to keep himself under control. He chased Jim’s mouth. ‘I don’t know this place.’

‘You can’t. And besides, I’ll be right behind you.’ Jim said. He took the cigarettes and lighter out of Ross’ back pocket once again. ‘Now, get.’ He pushed himself away from Ross. They looked at each other once, and then Ross turned to stare down the tunnel.

‘Ready or not, here I come.’ he murmured and then took off after the agent. Jim laughed again, and followed him.

**********

Up ahead in the dark, Mike Stokes ran for his life. He was groggy and disorientated, and his injured ribs made breathing fucking burn.

He’d never expected to be in this situation. All his life he’d cruised through with a sense of entitlement, an arrogance born of being in a [position where he was the one who always called the shots. He’d never dreamed he’d be running for his life in a tunnel under God knew which part of New York. The worst part was, no-one would even think to look for him.

He’d given Sharon the night off, and told her he wouldn’t be available until Monday so no-one should bother contacting him. That had been when he’d contemplated spending the weekend fucking some hot little British number, all tight ass and great accent. The guy’s picture had been too good to resist, and in truth he was still smarting from the rejection from the previous week. Mike was aware of his approaching mid-fifties all too well, knew that it was getting harder and harder to score with the wide eyed babies that came into his office.

He’d opened the door to someone who’d looked nothing like the guy in the photos.

Not only that but the person he’d opened the door to had maced him in the face and then hit him so hard in the mid-section he’d crumpled like a paper bag. Blinded and in pain, Mike had scrabbled on the floor, crawling away in the direction of his office. That had been when the man had kicked him hard in the ribs and that had put him down like nothing else had.

He’d come to with his hands cable tied in front of him, streaming eyes and a very odd taste in his mouth. And the guy who’d come in sitting looking at him with a murderous gleam in eyes that glowed like chips of glacier ice. Mike suspected he’d given him something while he was out because damn if he didn’t feel like he’d been roofied.

‘So here’s the thing.’ the man had said. ‘We’re going to walk out this door and downstairs. Then we’re going out the back and down the alley to my car. We’re going to have to cross a road and see some people. If you so much as give even the tiniest hint away, I am going to fuck you up so badly your own mother wouldn’t recognise you. Now get the fuck up.’

He’d been dragged to his feet, his jacket draped over his bound hands so no-one would notice. It had been dark when they had come out the fire door at the back of the building, but there had been no-one in the alley or in the narrow passageway the man had pushed him down. On the other side, the road hadn’t been particularly busy, and they’d walked across the road to a black truck parked outside a hairdresser’s which was now closed and in darkness. The man had opened the passenger door and shoved him in, strapping him in his seat and closing the door on him. Then had come a long and terrifying drive over the bridge and into the night. He’d drifted off, the drug he’d been given making him sleep in spite of his terror.

He had had no idea why he had been taken, or for what purpose. That was until he’d looked up into those big dark doe eyes that he’d once harboured desires to see tear up as he choked that wide lovely mouth with his cock. Now he knew he’d made a grave error of judgement.

There was a sound behind him, and Mike looked over his shoulder. His breathing was now coming in short wheezes, his ribs aching with every inhalation and exhalation. But the thought of what would happen to him if he stopped running was far too terrible to contemplate.

He kept going.

**********

Ross felt like he had reborn.

His every sense was heightened, the red light allowing him to see just enough and the emptiness of the tunnels magnifying the sounds the man he was chasing made in his attempt to get away. The footsteps were uneven, the breathing ragged and loud enough for Ross to be able to close his eyes and pinpoint the man’s direction easily. He followed at a walk, intent written in every line of his body. He held the knife in one hand, his grip loose and toying with the blade. He could hear nothing, but the strange buzz of energy he could detect told him Jim was there, walking along a few feet behind him. It fed into his excitement, knowing that Jim was watching him, and he shivered in anticipation of how he would show Jim what he could do. He felt a burning need for Jim’s approval, but it didn’t feel negative in any way, more like a desire to show off, to preen as Jim saw what he could do and loved him even more for it.

He followed the tunnel away from the dead end to the left of the door that led back up into the building’s basement. His prey was ahead of him, taking the pathway down the right branch. The red lights still ran along the side of the tunnel, and Ross wondered just how many there were, how deep this went. He made a note to ask Jim later.

**********

Behind him, Jim walked along, hands in his pockets. His whole physicality belied the tension he felt, the almost unbearable thrill he was currently experiencing. He’d known doing this would give the hunt an edge he’d never had before, had only felt that first night when he’d been so turned on he had thought he’d lost his mind. A part of him had wondered whether it was simply the novelty of the idea, but this felt like it ran too deep to ever be something he could live without again. He’d meant what he’d said upstairs. The rage he’d felt when he’d encountered the agent for the first time, the blinding fury that had rushed through him that the man had even for a moment thought that he’d be entitled to lay hands on Ross, that was what had driven him to make this happen. And now watching his beautiful boy stalking his prey, he marvelled at the sleek lines, the beauty of Ross’ pale skin contrasting with his black vest. He thought about what Ross would look like, his skin streaked with blood and gore, and his body complained of frustration the only way it knew how.

The tunnel was starting to slope down, and Jim knew that the man they were chasing would soon get to the junction room, as he referred to it. It was a square brick room, with four passages, including the one they were in at the moment, leading from it. He’d walked these tunnels so many times, knew them even in the dark. They were the old maintenance tunnels and they all looped around and back in on each other until they ended up in another room, the old maintenance hub. There were doors leading from there, but they were locked and only Jim had the master key, which was securely tucked in his change pocket. There was no other exit and the identical brick walls and changes in level meant that a person running around in there could get easily disoriented. Jim didn’t chase often. He preferred to have his visitors still, using the shackles he’d set in to the all to hold them up long enough for him to write his little verses into their skin. Very occasionally, he’d let them run off the lead.

Ross, however, would love it.

Jim looked at the man in front of him, the play of muscles across Ross’ arms and shoulders. His boy had stopped moving, and Jim came up beside him. They were a few feet from the junction room, and Jim could hear the man cursing inside. Of course it didn’t matter which way he chose, they would all loop back and he’d end up running straight into Ross’ waiting embrace. He looked at Ross. Ross was still, his face perfectly composed. Jim reached up, put one hand on Ross’ bare shoulder and felt him shiver lightly. Ross turned and looked at him, his hazel eyes black in the red light.

‘Go play, baby.’ he said. Ross’s expression did not change. Then he looked back, and started to move forward. Jim let him go. He had brought more than just the adrenal extract with him that had woken the man up. In addition to the knife he’d given Ross, he had his own, strapped to his calf under his jeans. In his back pocket was another addition, one he’d wondered at when he’d put it in in there. He had ideas, wanted to do things, but he’d have to play that by ear. He and Ross had never discussed the effects of their kills, and while Jim had a suspicion it was the same for both of them, he wouldn’t press anything until Ross gave him a green light.

*********

Ross went through the arched opening ahead of him and stopped to listen. He could hear the echo of the man’s foot prints in the tunnel to his felt. Jim had just given him free rein, his words dropping Ross into that deepest darkest place that he hid inside him.

Now he wanted blood.

He picked up his pace, tightening his grip on the knife as he walked into the tunnel to his left. The light here seemed a little dimmer, but Ross’ eyes adapted easily. He’d forgotten how much he enjoyed hunting in the dark, and down here the space was reminiscent of the ruins he’d used to let his visitors loose in.

The man was slowing down now, although he was still making a valiant effort to stay ahead of Ross. His feet were starting to drag and Ross knew that he would not need that much longer to run him to a standstill. That was how he’d used to do it, doggedly pursuing his prey until they were too tired or too terrified to fight. That’s what he loved, that moment when they gave up, when they surrendered to him and Ross knew he had the ultimate power to give or deny them life. He followed the shadow down the tunnel, suddenly aware of a noise behind him. he turned and looked back at Jim who was still a few paces behind.

‘Are you humming?’ he asked, keeping his voice low.

‘Sorry.’ Jim replied. ‘I do it subconsciously. I’ll stop.’

‘No, don’t’ Ross said. He smiled. ‘It’s just a little odd, that’s all.’

‘I do it all the time.’ Jim said. ‘John says half the time I don’t even know I’m doing it. Apparently it really used to freak my parents out for some reason.’ He looked past Ross. ‘He’s getting away.’

‘They never get away.’ Ross said, and the confidence in his voice surprised him. ‘And didn’t you say there’s no way out?’

‘I did.’ Jim replied. ‘This tunnel goes down into another dead end.’ He chuckled. ‘He didn’t choose wisely.’

‘In that case,’ Ross said, smiling at him. ‘No need to rush.’ He walked back to Jim, leaning down to kiss him. ‘Have I said thank you, yet? This was a wonderful surprise.’ Jim ran his thumb along Ross’ jaw.

‘You’re welcome.’ he replied. The energy between them thrummed and for a moment their eyes locked. Then Ross smiled once more, quick and devil-may-care and then he took off after the agent, who sounded like he was now quite a bit ahead of him.

He bounded along, his blood and body starting to sing and the deep rooted need coming to the fore. He followed the tunnel, his boots beating out a tattoo on the stone floor. The incline dipped more severely and then went back up again, and finally he got to the end.

The man was standing looking at the brick wall with his back to Ross. he was chanting under his breath and Ross caught the desperate sound of those words.

‘No.’ the agent breathed. ‘No, no, no, no, no, no.’

‘Looks like the end of the line.’ Ross said and the man spun around, backing up against the wall with his hands up.

‘Stay the fuck away from me!’ he shouted. ‘You fucking freak! Just stay away from me!’ Ross stood and watched him, a cocky smile on his face. Then he took a step forward, bringing the knife in front of him, and the man’s face became a picture of terror. Ross was sure that if they had been in normal light, there wouldn’t be a drop of colour left in his skin. He stepped forward again.

‘Here, kitty kitty kitty.’ he said, his voice lilting over the words. The agent dropped to his knees.

‘Fuck…’ he whined, the pleading note in his voice like music to Ross’ ears.

‘For fuck’s sake, Ross.’ Jim’s voice came out of the gloom behind him. ‘Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to play with your food?’ He was smiling, his eyes catching the light.

‘My kill, my rules.’ Ross retorted. Then something occurred to him and his smile got wider. ‘Unless you want to help me.’

‘I think I’ve helped enough.’ Jim said, but there was a little undercurrent in his voice. He took a deep breath and the next words were almost reverent. ‘I want to watch you kill him.’

“God, no…’ the wail from behind him did nothing to make Ross’ focus on Jim waver. He could feel something else now, a tension between them that only came when they did certain other things.

‘And then…?’ he asked.

‘And then.’ Jim replied. ‘Now show me, little boy. Show me what hides inside you.’ His voice was hypnotic and Ross moved to face the agent. He was leaning on his hands and knees, raspy sobs coming from his mouth as he shook his head over and over again, the word ‘no’ still audible when he drew enough breath to say it.

Ross walked straight to him, remembering Jim’s words. He took a handful of salt-and-pepper hair, jerked the man’s head right back to expose his throat and used the knife to cut it in one brutal slash. The knife sank deep, it’s perfectly honed edge cutting through skin and muscle and tissue like it was nothing and the man’s blood spurted out with such force it covered Ross’s arms and chest, with hot splashes of it hitting him his face. He licked the drop from his mouth, the hot coppery tang making him breathe hard and fast. His own blood roared in his ears and he held the agent’s head tightly, until the arterial flow slowed and dribbled out over his hands. The whole time, he watched the agent’s wide eyes, waiting for that magical moment when the light started to dull. As it did, he raised the knife again and then let himself go.

There was so much exposed area to strike and Ross didn’t hold back. The knife in his hand was perfect, its blade sinking in all the way, the sensation of it penetrating the man’s body beyond erotic. Ross went as hard as he wanted, his blows forcing the man to flop over onto his side. Ross kicked him onto his back, then sat on his chest, completely heedless of the blood. He leaned down and watched, one bloody glove to the man’s throat. The light was almost gone and as he sat there it went out. Ross shifted down so he was now resting on the man’s groin, more than a little amused at the picture he must present. He ran the blade down the middle of the worm pale chest, skin neatly falling away from the blade to reveal the dark flesh underneath. Blood weeped out of the wound, black in the red light like the spreading puddle on the floor around him. Ross dragged his fingers through it, cutting deeper until he hit bone. Completely unconsciously he raised one hand and pushed his hair out of his face, matting it with blood. There was sweat running down his face and hi swiped at his cheek with the back of one wrist, leaving a dark smear. He drove the knife into the man’s belly and used both hands to slice down towards him, the stench of iron and internal organs filling his nose and making him almost unbearably hard. He stuck one hand inside, the heat and yielding softness almost too much to bear and then grabbed a handfull and pulled, watching it slither out of the hole he’d made, bringing more blood which soaked his jeans.

He sat and played until the steam rising from the abdominal cavity disappeared and then looked up as a shadow fell across him. Jim was standing by the man’s head. His mouth was open, his breathing rapid and light.

‘Fuck, baby…’ he breathed. ‘Just….fuck.’ Ross sat back on his heels and smiled at him. He was covered now, his jeans and vest wet and his arms coated up to the elbows. He looked back down at his handwork, the ruin of the man’s body.

‘Guess I got a bit carried away.’ he said, watching as Jim approached and then went down on one knee in the blood. He had an awed look on his face which made Ross’ heart pound so fast it felt like it was trying to force its way out of his body.

‘No.’ he replied, looking steadily at Ross. ‘No. It’s so fucking beautiful.’ He leaned forward, putting his hand to Ross’ face. ‘You’re so fucking beautiful. God, you’re perfect.’ He moved his hand to the back of Ross’ head, fingers tangling in the matted strands. ‘Do you have any idea how much I fucking want you right now?’

Am there it was.

They moved at the same time, mouths impacting hard enough to hurt, all finesse thrown aside in a bit to forces as much of themselves into each other as they could. Ross could taste blood and lust in Jim’s open mouth, could hear the deep moan that came from him when Ross took hold of his lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it. He knew what they both wanted, had wanted from the beginning. He broke away, but Jim didn’t pull back. Instead he pressed his open mouth along Ross’ jaw, licking at the blood that was left there until he could kiss up and down his neck. It sent an a surge of heat through Ross, and he grabbed at Jim's t-shirt to steady himself.

‘Please.’ he moaned as Jim bit his neck. ‘I want you…I want you.’ Jim pulled back long enough to look at him.

‘What do you want?’ he murmured and his voice was almost unrecognisable it was so rough.

‘You.’ Ross breathed. ‘I want you in me. I want you to fuck me. Here. In this.’ They kissed again and he could help whining as Jim’s tongue invaded his mouth. He moved his hands to Jim’s waist, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. Jim raised his arms, only briefly breaking the kiss to let it come off over his head. He shook as Ross dragged his bloody hands down his chest, the blood leaving cool trails that made his nipples harden. He did the same, yanking off the sodden vest and chucking it aside, before continuing his assault on Ross’ skin, biting hard at his collar bone. Ross’ thumbs rubbed over his nipples and Jim lifted his head to moan.

‘Get off.’ he ordered and Ross stood up and stepped off the man. Jim moved onto both knees and together they shoved the man’s body onto its side away from them. Then he grabbed Ross by the belt and hauled him in, looking up at him as he started to undo his belt. Ross watched him, lips parted and breathing in harsh sounds. Jim got his belt undone. He could feel the hard outline of Ross’ erection, and he unzipped his jeans and wrestled them down along with his briefs, freeing his cock. He held Ross steady, fingers digging into his hips and lowered his head to take Ross in his mouth.

Above him, Ross moaned shamelessly, his head tilting back. This was everything he’d ever wanted and the insatiable lust inside him swelled and shifted, entangling him in deep red strands. Jim’s mouth was perfect, warm and wet, and Ross put both hands on Jim’s shoulder, leaving bloody tracks as he thrust ever so gently into that willing mouth. He could feel the curling of his toes inside his boots, how every little hair on his body seemed to be standing on end. He was so far down that even the gentle laps of Jim’s tongue were threatening to tip him over the edge. He pushed at Jim’s shoulders and Jim let him slide slowly out of his mouth. He looked up at Ross, thumbs smoothing along Ross’ hipbones, then rocked back on his heels.

‘On your knees, baby.’ he said and Ross knelt down in front of him. They kissed a few more times and then he turned, squaring himself on his hands and knees, the blood sticky under his palms. Jim reached for the waistband of his jeans, dragging them down even further so he was fully exposed. There was snap as Jim took off his gloves, and then Ross felt himself being pulled apart and the first long sweep of Jim’s tongue over him. He dropped his head and moaned as Jim traced his entrance, his licks feather light. This was beyond anything he could have anticipated but everything he’d desired.

Jim’s expert tongue soon had him pushing back, the slipperiness of Jim’s saliva making him loose enough for one finger to slip inside. Jim was licking placidly around it, and pressing just hard enough on Ross’ prostate that he was now a whining mess, resting on his elbows in the blood. The smell was heady, better than anything he had ever experienced. His heightened sense were making everything almost technicolour. He felt Jim move and then the finger was gone and there was the sound jeans being undone and shoved out the way and then of a lid clicking and the sensation of lube being poured directly into him, quickly chased by Jim’s fingers. Jim worked them in and out slowly, stroking Ross’ prostate until Ross was biting the inside of his mouth to keep himself from losing control.

‘Now.’ he gritted out. There was more lube and then the sound of Jim’s hand on his own cock and then it was there, pushing inside him. Ross whimpered once as Jim thrust in, the sting elevating what was already almost transcendent pleasure. He felt the thickness breach him completely, sliding home until it was all Ross could feel.

Behind him, Jim let out a shuddering breath. He ran his hands soothingly down Ross sides before taking a firm hold of his hip with one hand, the other on Ross’ shoulder. He started to drive in and out slowly, feeling Ross’ clench around him, tight and hot and wet from the lube. The angle that Ross was at was perfect and Jim shifted slightly, getting a startled cry as he hit Ross’ prostate. Then he quickened, his trusts going hard and deep. Ross was almost shouting on every one, his body clenching and releasing convulsively. It felt so incredible and Jim but his head down and threw himself into it, letting go of his iron clad control and pounding into Ross’ willing body.

It got harder to stay focused and Ross was almost out of his mind with how good it felt. Jim’s cock was hitting him head on and he desperately tried to keep his orgasm at bay, but once he felt those first spasms inside himself, there was nothing he could do. Jim felt them as well, and the hand on Ross’ shoulder moved to his cock, stroking in time with each deep thrust. Ross threw his head back, screaming into the red light as it hit. It knocked the air clean out of him, and he jerked so hard, Jim had to grab hold as Ross came for what seemed like minutes. When it finally slowed, Jim sped up and came not four thrusts later, his answering cry just as loud and just as mindless. Ross felt the heat inside him, and couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Jim finally stopped and they stayed there, locked together in that most intimate of ways until finally Jim pulled out of him. He rocked back on his heels and Ross fought to get up and did the same. Jim threw his arm around Ross chest, and Ross reached for it, his bloody fingers lacing with Jim’s semen covered ones. They breathed together, their heaving chests moving in time. Ross felt Jim lick the sweat from the side of his neck. He lifted their intertwined fingers and did the same, tasting the blood and semen on Jim’s skin. Next to them the agent's body still motionless, the blood seeping out of it now starting to congeal.

Neither of them spared it a second glance.


	6. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early hours bleed into the day. No pun intended.

Ross had no idea what time it was. The blood on his skin was tacky and oxidised, the colour now a deep maroon. It had dried on his chest and back, and strands of his dark hair was clumped together. It would take an age to wash everything out. He shifted, his jeans now stiff with dried blood and a not inconsiderable amount of Jim’s cum which had leaked out of him into his pants. They hadn’t bothered to clean up, moving from the floor of the tunnel to the wall afterwards. That had finally taken the edge off and now they were just sitting and having fun. 

Jim had brought down a crate from the storage area and they were now sitting straddling it, Ross in front of Jim, who was in the same state as him, shirtless and covered in dried and drying blood. He’d strung up the casting agent from the shackles once more, showing Ross how he could adjust the height with the pulley system he’d rigged up. The man’s dead weight had him stretched out, and Jim was now giving Ross instructions. Ross was doing his best to follow them, eyes narrowed in concentration and a cigarette balanced on his lower lip. He inhaled on it, the ember flaring and lighting up his profile for just a second.

‘Carefully.’ Jim cautioned as he went a little too deep. ‘Human skin is delicate. You can’t just hack at it.’ He had both arms around Ross’ waist, chin on his shoulder as he watched. 

‘Sorry.’ Ross made the next cut with a little less fervour. ‘How’s that?’

‘Better.’ Jim said. He dropped a kiss on Ross’ shoulder. ‘Next one.’ He kept watching, his eyes following the movements of Ross’ hands. ‘It will take a little time, but you’re getting it.’ 

‘I feel bad for fucking up your beautiful work.’ Ross laughed around the cigarette. He half turned and Jim leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

‘It’s meant to be transitory.’ he said. ‘I learned that when the last lot was found.’ He nosed under Ross’ hair, his lips drifting over the nape of Ross’ neck. His breath was warm and it made Ross shiver. He tilted his head, an open invitation for Jim to kiss behind his ear, one of his hot spots. Jim laughed softly and pulled Ross’ hair out the way and obliged him, his tongue dragging over the spot before he kissed it. It made Ross want to purr. 

‘How many have there been?’ he asked and felt Jim shrug. 

‘Enough.’ he said. Ross chuckled.

‘Seriously.’ he said. ‘How many?’ he felt Jim take a deep breath.

‘Sixty-seven.’ he said and Ross nearly dropped the knife in surprise. He turned and looked at Jim, his hazel eyes wide. 

‘Fuck.’ he said. ‘How the hell have you managed that?’

‘I started young.’ Jim replied. ‘I used to kill professionally as well, did that from when I was seventeen. That kind of bumps up the count.’ Ross’ eyes widened even further.

‘Like an assassin?’ he asked and the astonishment in his voice made Jim laugh. 

‘More like an enforcer.’ he said. ‘You remember when you asked me what John does for a living? Well, it’s kind of tied in with that.’

‘Is he a criminal?’ Ross asked. His face was still a picture of incredulity.

‘Yes, he is.’ Jim said. ‘So am I, Ross.’ He smiled. ‘So are you.’

‘Yeah, but not like professionally.’ Ross said. ‘What are you guys into?’

‘Drugs.’ Jim said matter of factly. ‘And not so much me anymore. I’m retired from that particular industry. Although I still do some jobs for John if he needs me too.’ 

‘Jesus.’ Ross said. ‘Are you telling me I’m a drug moll?’ Jim leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.

‘That’s exactly what you are.’ he said. Then he looked expectantly at Ross. ‘What about you?’

‘Fourteen in France. Five in England and three here.’ Ross said. ‘Nowhere near as prolific as you.’ 

‘It’s not about how many.’ Jim said. ‘A lot of those people were just business.’ He turned Ross back around. ‘Come on, let’s finish this. Otherwise it will shrink and dry out before you get it all off.’ Ross nodded and went back to flaying the skin off the agent’s back. After a while he stopped again. 

So you did what exactly?’ he asked, half turning. ‘When you were in the Bahamas.’

‘A lot of things.’ Jim replied. He leaned his head against Ross’ bare back, listening to the steady thump of his heart. ‘When I was old enough I started carrying stuff for John between here and the UK. When you’re an adorable blond school kid, no-one really suspects anything.’

‘Oh really?’ Ross smiled. ‘And you were that adorable, were you?’

‘Listen mate,’ Jim was shaking with supressed laughter. ‘I was so fucking cute there was never a flight attendant that didn’t want to adopt me. I once had one sit next to me almost the entire flight when I had over a hundred grand’s worth of diamonds in a fucking stuffed lion that was tied to my bag. She thought it was precious that a twelve year old still carried one. She fucking walked me through customs.’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Ross had stopped again. ‘You were twelve?’

‘I was good at it, and when I did it successfully, I got nice things.’ Jim said. ‘When I got a bit older, I got paid just like everyone else did. By then I was running coke from South America to Miami, and John always split the profits fairly with me. I saved most of that, invested some of it. It’s what paid for the very nice apartment you currently live in and keeps you in Chinese food.’ He kissed Ross’ ear for emphasis. 

‘And the killing?’ Ross asked. ‘How did that start?’ 

‘John has very strict rules when you work for him. They aren’t many but if you break them the consequences are serious.’ Jim said. He ran his hands down Ross’ back, thumbs pressing into the muscles that lay either side of his spine and smiling at the appreciative noise Ross made. ‘That’s what I graduated to. This first time was when we had a runner who decided that it would be financially beneficial to go into business for himself and absconded with 400k’s worth of product. John was fucking livid. So he sent me to go get it back, by any means necessary.’

‘And you killed him?’ Ross asked. 

‘Not on purpose, not that time.’ Jim replied. ‘We got into a fight and fell overboard. I just happened to be a hell of a lot better at holding my breath so I just held him under the water with me. I came up by myself and realised that watching him drown in front of me was one of the most incredible things that I had ever experienced. The next time John sent me out, I shot the guy through the chest with a spear gun and then sat and watched him bleed out. I knew I was witnessing something that would change me irrevocably. That I had finally found that piece that made sense. You know what I mean?’

‘I do.’ Ross said. He slid the knife between the layers of connective tissue like Jim had shown him and was rewarded with a clean, smooth cut. ‘I remember feeling like everything had been leading up to that one moment.’ He chuckled and shook his head, matted curls bouncing. ‘It didn’t stop me from absolutely bricking it for three months afterwards.’

‘Who was he?’ Jim asked. 

‘The first guy I fucked.’ Ross replied. ‘It was a very spur of the moment thing.’

‘Should I be worried?’ Jim’s voice was teasing.

‘No.’ Ross said. His manged to make the final cut and then handed the knife over his shoulder, before taking the section of skin and holding it up in both hands, rather like a woman holding up a new garment. ‘Ta-da!’

‘It’s a fucking mess.’ Jim laughed. Ross looked at it critically. Jim wasn’t wrong. He’d cut it lopsided and the skin was already distorting. 

‘Fair enough.’ he said. ‘But it’s my first try.’

‘You shouldn’t be keeping trophies anyway.’ Jim said. ‘It’s not the safest thing to do.’

‘I know.’ Ross said. ‘But that’s kind of your fault that I started that.’ He looked over his shoulder at Jim. ‘What do you do?’ 

‘Every time I kill someone I buy a new book.’ Jim said. ‘The association is there, but to everyone else it’s just a book.’ He smiled against Ross’ back. ‘You just have to think of something you can do that with.’ 

‘But I like eyes.’ Ross said, with just the slightest hint of pout in it. Jim laughed and tightened his arms around him.

‘Of course you do, baby.’ he said.

Afterwards he showed Ross the way to the room right at the bottom, the old maintenance hub which had doors leading into the older and deeper parts of the tunnels. Here there was no light at all, and the brick walls were damp and slimy. They carried what was left of the casting agent between them, going deeper and deeper until they got to a tunnel carved out of bedrock. Down here it was cold, and Ross shivered. He was only wearing his vest, while at least Jim had his t-shirt on.

‘Watch your footing.’ Jim said. ‘It’s pretty damn slippery down here.’ He was carrying the front end, so he was walking backwards. ‘What did you use to with them back in France?’

‘They’re all still lying around mostly.’ Ross replied. He had the agent’s legs and was trying to walk and carry him and not fall over in the dark at the same time. ‘There’s a lot of places to hide someone when you’ve got 700 acres to play in. Plus Mathilde has a few herds of wild boar on the estate. They will literally eat anything.’ 

‘Nice.’ Jim said. He stopped moving. ‘I think we’ve gone far enough.’ They set the agent’s body down.

‘Are we just going to leave him here?’ Ross asked. 

‘Sure.’ Jim said. ‘Trust me by tonight, he’ll be pretty much gone.’ 

‘How do you figure?’ Ross asked. Then Jim turned on the Maglite he’d had stuck own the back of his jeans and Ross saw a myriad of little pinpricks of light reflected back at him. He jumped, going from where he was standing to Jim’s side in a single bound. ‘Motherfucker! Are those fucking rats?’ 

‘They are.’ Jim said. ‘And they are extremely thankful for anything that constitutes a free meal.’ He grinned, looking rather sinister in the light from the torch. ‘You don’t like rats, I take it?’ 

‘Not overly keen on them, no.’ Ross replied. He took Jim’s hand. ‘Can we get the fuck out of here?’ He was convinced that he could feel them running around his feet. 

‘Sure.’ Jim said, a laugh in his voice. They went back the way they had come, the light now showing them the way. Jim pointed out other things, more tunnels and a couple of nasty looking drops that Ross was amazed they had missed in the dark.

‘This is amazing.’ he said. ‘How do you navigate with no light?’

‘I know this place like the back of my hand.’ Jim said. ‘And I’m used to dark places.’

‘Holy shit.’ Ross said. ‘That would seriously freak me out.’

‘It’s a brilliant place to hide stuff you don’t want anyone to find.’ Jim said. They came out into the upper level of tunnels and he locked the door behind them. ‘And I’ve been using this place for seven years now. There’s not much of it I don’t know.’ 

The walk back up to the basement was slow. Ross could feel the potent combination of adrenaline and endorphins wearing off. He yawned and Jim gave him an affectionate look.

‘You tired, baby?’ he asked and Ross nodded. 

‘I haven’t done this in so long.’ he said. ‘It felt really good. But I always seem to crash and burn afterwards. It’s also worse tonight because we fucked.’ He gave Jim a smile. ‘I really liked that too.’ Jim gave him a sidelong smile, but said nothing. They went in, making their way into the room with the still. Jim led him into the room at the back that turned out to be a lot bigger than Ross had thought. Not only that but it had a store room that opened up off the end of it. On one side was a glassed in shower cubicle, the floor polished concrete. There was nothing that couldn’t be cleaned. Jim closed the door behind them and then turned and looked at Ross. 

‘Right,’ he said. ‘Clean up. You need to take this bit seriously.’

‘Got it.’ Ross said. ‘What do I do?’

‘Well, anything with blood on it gets burned.’ Jim said. ‘It’s the best way to get rid of physical evidence. Then we get clean.’ Ross watched as he started taking off his boots and clothes. 

‘The boots?’ he asked. 

‘Disinfect the soles. If they’re too far gone, they go too.’ Jim said. He looked at Ross’ work boots. ‘Those are wipe clean, so they’ll be okay.’ Ross nodded his agreement and stripped off his clothes as well. Jim walked into the store room naked, coming back with black bags that they bundled the clothes into. Ross made a bit of a face. 

‘I probably need to maybe not wear my good jeans if they’re going to end up getting burned.’ he said. Jim laughed.

‘If you want we can go get you some new ones tomorrow.’ he replied. ‘But yeah, probably a good idea.’ He went chucked the bags in the corner and left again, coming back with a plastic tray full of blue liquid that he put their boots in. Then he made a third and final trip, coming back with two towels which he hung on the hooks next to the shower. 

‘In you get.’ he said to Ross. Ross took one last look at him, the dried streaks that marked Jim’s skin and his own. It was pity to wash it away but he knew it needed to be done. He got into the shower and Jim followed him, turning it on and nearly freezing them both until the water warmed up. What followed was a long thorough wash, with far too much unnecessary physical contact which turned into very slow kissing and even slower sex with Ross pressed up against the tiled wall. By the time they were finally done, their fingers were wrinkled and there was not a bit of trace evidence left on them. Ross dried himself off, waiting for Jim to come back with their change of clothes, then dressed and helped Jim clean down every surface. He whined constantly, hating cleaning of any variety, but Jim was stern.

Eventually they made their way back up to surface level and went out into the yard. The sky had faded from black to midnight blue and there were gold tinges at the skyline. Jim chucked all the bloody clothing into an empty oil drum and sprayed it liberally with lighter fluid before setting it alight. They stood side by side and watched it burn, Ross smoking a last cigarette. It flickered in the most soporific way and he could feel himself getting sleepier and sleepier. By the time Jim signalled him to go inside and get in the truck, Ross all but fell into his seat.

‘Christ.’ he groaned. ‘I am shattered. And fucking starving.’ 

‘Well, it’s just gone four so that’s not exactly a surprise.’ Jim said. ‘We can stop for food on the way back if you like.’ 

‘No.’ Ross replied, yawning almost constantly now. ‘I just want to go to bed.’ Jim started the truck.

‘Go to sleep.’ he said. ‘I’ll wake you when we get home.’ That made Ross smile. 

‘I like that.’ he murmured, already halfway there. ‘Home.’ There was a low laugh from Jim and then he dropped off, asleep before they were even out of the yard. Jim looked at him. Ross was propped in the corner, his freshly washed hair at maximum curl and hanging in his face. Jim studied him, the things he loved so much. The shadow of stubble along the line of Ross’ jaw, the freckles on his cheeks, as dark as coffee grounds, and the thick black lashes that any woman would have given her right arm for. 

‘Time to get you home, beautiful boy.’ he said softly, then pulled out into the road.

*********

The next morning was a wonderfully lazy Sunday that saw them lying in bed, draped over each other, sated and happy.

Jim was on his stomach, humming as Ross wrote words on his back with a finger-tip. 

‘So what did that one say?’ Ross asked and Jim laughed into the pillow. 

‘I’m hungry, make me breakfast.’ he replied. Ross smiled and mapped out Jim’s freckles with kisses. 

‘I’m making them too easy.’ he said. ‘But I am hungry.’ 

‘You’re always hungry.’ Jim replied. 

‘Well, technically I only stop growing when I’m twenty-five.’ Ross replied. ‘I have an excuse. Also, you totally took advantage of me last night.’ He kept kissing and eventually Jim turned over and Ross moved so he was on top of him. Jim pushed Ross’ hair out his eyes with both hands, spreading his legs for Ross to fit between them.

‘Last night was by far the best night of my existence.’ he said, his face perfectly serious. Ross smiled at him. 

‘Mine too.’ he replied. ‘Still means you have to make breakfast though. Those are the rules.’

‘Your rules.’ Jim laughed. ‘You’re going to regret it when the tables are turned.’ That little bit of information took a while to filter through Ross’ brain, but when it did Ross looked at Jim.

‘Oh.’ he said, quite at a loss for anything else to say. Jim gave him a smug grin, dimples flashing.

‘What’s wrong, baby?’ he asked. ‘Cat got your tongue? Or don’t you top?’ 

‘No, I totally do.’ Ross said. ‘It’s just that…’ He trailed off. ‘I guess I just didn’t expect you to want that.’

‘Why not?’ Jim asked. ‘I have done it before. It’s just been a while since I wanted to do it with anyone. But with you I think I would.’ He reached up and stroked Ross’ cheek with the backs of his fingers. Ross looked down at him, lost in the blue-green depths of his eyes. Jim stared back, and Ross felt his still exhausted body deciding whether to make a move or not.

Then his stomach decided to make a noise a grizzly bear would have been proud of. Jim burst out laughing, his nose crinkling up in that way which made Ross want to kiss him all over his face. So he did. That just made Jim laugh harder and eventually he shoved Ross off when both stomachs staged a timely intervention.

‘Food, then fucking.’ he said, managing to wriggle out from under Ross and off the bed. He stretched up, the compass and islands sailing over his ribs as he moved. Ross watched, fascinated. 

‘Did it hurt?’ he asked and Jim frowned and looked down at his tattoo. 

‘Only the last hour.’ he replied, walking to the bathroom. Ross listening to him turn the shower on then dragged himself out of bed and followed. Jim was already in when he got there. Ross walked in behind him and stuck his head under the water. He felt Jim’s fingertips drifting over the star on his abdomen. 

‘It was stupid decision that one.’ he said, dragging his fingers through his wet hair and looking down at it. 

‘I like it.’ Jim replied, tracing the points. He took Ross’s wrist and did the same with the other one. ‘What about this?’

‘It’s the same as Mathilde’s.’ Ross said. ‘Cause she’s like my spiritual mother.’ 

‘I’d like to meet her one day.’ Jim said. 

‘I’d like you to meet her.’ Ross replied and then looked at him. ‘Were you being serious last night, by the way? About me coming with you for Christmas?’

‘Very.’ Jim said. ‘I’d love you to meet John. And he’s very keen to meet you. He can’t believe I’m actually in a committed relationship. I think he thinks I’ve made you up.’ Ross frowned.

‘But you’ve sent him pictures of me.’ he pointed out and Jim chuckled.

‘I know.’ he said. ‘But you have to understand that John’s the kind of guy where seeing is believing.’ He looked at Ross. ‘So how about it? Two weeks in the Caribbean sunshine.’ He smiled. ‘I can teach you to scuba dive.’ Ross leaned down and kissed him.

‘Count me in.’ he said.


End file.
